Voluntary Captive
by DystopiaDuchess
Summary: Violet Baudelaire has sacrificed herself for her siblings and another orphan much like herself. She has sacrificed herself to the man who has caused such terror for these four children since she was a mere fourteen. Well, she's no longer a child. No, she is an adult who has married her villainous enemy. And now, is her inventive mind noticing something in this strange marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Violet fingered the lace on her wedding dress very fidgety. She had imagined this day a few times when she was younger before her parents had unfortunately perished in a fire that scorched the mansion and left Violet, Klaus, and Sunny with a large fortune. The next time she imagined her wedding was in her nightmares just before she was to wed the orphans' nemesis, Count Olaf. The scam to get their fortune was thwarted by her brother, Klaus's, immense knowledge and reading skills. Ah, Klaus. Violet faintly remembered her siblings. Sunny, her little sister, was just an infant at the time of their parents' death. She had loved to bite things, but it turned out she was a master chef. Not that it did them good on their run from Count Olaf. Klaus was a livid reader and was twelve when he became an orphan. He was extremely intelligent and was loyal to his sisters. Finally, there was Violet. The inventor was a growing age of fourteen when they got the morbid message at Briny Beach of the loss of their family. For several years, they had fought and ran away from Count Olaf and his troupe of misfits all the while learning more and more of the organization called V.F.D. that their parents - and many of their relatives and enemies - were in. They also met Kit Snicket and took in her newborn daughter before her untimely death. Beatrice was named for the Baudelaires' mother. Then they proceeded to run from Olaf for even longer. Violet was now a grown woman with flowing, dark hair that fell down her back even in its worn, blue ribbon. Her teary, gray eyes searched the horizon as the car zoomed by. She was no longer the adolescent she once was. Since she was to be eighteen, that made Klaus sixteen. Violet hazily remembered how strong and masculine he had become from years of running and working to protect his sisters. He still had glasses to aid his dark brown eyes in their sight and resembled Bertrand Baudelaire identically. But Sunny and Beatrice's characteristics touched Violet even heavier. Sunny had grown into her teeth as a four year old and grown long, golden curls to match her baby blue irises. She still held her hair together by the pink ribbon given to her by Violet prior to the fire, but it too had faded and been singed. Beatrice was still a wee toddler with chestnut brown hair and had the same blue eyes as her namesake and Sunny. Violet had to recall this from a year past. That was how long she'd been in Olaf's clutches like a pig for slaughter. He was waiting until she was eighteen so she had consent rights to marry him. But she wasn't exactly in his clutches, per se. Per se here is a phrase that means 'Violet wasn't in Olaf's clutches _technically_ because she had chosen to abandon her promise to her parents to protect her siblings and gave herself up for Olaf therefore resulting in him keeping her captive for a year until her eighteenth birthday.' So now she rode along in her pretty wedding dress to walk down the aisle to meet Harris Harrison. She would see Mr. Poe once again since Olaf had cleared her name on the false murder charge of Jacques Snicket. She dreaded all of it. Fernald - the hook handed man - was driving her to her demise and she couldn't even cry. Her makeup wasn't to be smeared per Olaf. She just tried to ignore the horseradish smell that permeated the air. The depressed young lady didn't even realize that the car had stopped when it had. Fernald roughly grabbed her with his handicaps and pulled her out of the car. He shuffled her across a courtyard into a little Tudor home. She saw people bustling in and out but it finally settled down as Fernald sternly instructed, "You'll go down that aisle and you'll say 'I do.' You won't run, you won't pull any funny business, you won't-" "God! Shut up! I gave myself up! You think I'm going to do something now? It's a little late for that," she muttered a few moments after her previous outburst. Fernald stared at her hard before throwing the fanciful doors open and shoving her out into the courtyard. Violet smiled and started her matrimonial stroll. Olaf was at the end of the aisle in his new disguise. His usual distinguishing factors had disappeared for his final win. His one eyebrow and grimy self was gone. He clearly had two eyebrows and had washed thoroughly. Violet knew he still had a tattoo of an eye on his ankle and his eyes continued to shine at her as she gracefully walked down the aisle. He was wearing a different, more elegant suit than his normal, but it was his wedding, after all. Violet eventually pulled herself out of the clouds and realized where she was at. It was her time to say the magic words. With no hesitation, funny business, or regret, she announced, "I do." Olaf sighed slightly out of relief. He said the same and placed a simple silver ring on her finger. He made her place an identical gold one on his. _To prove he is superior in the relationship, I suppose,_ Violet thought. Then the dreaded came. He smushed his lips against hers to mark the end of Violet's freedom and the beginning of Olaf's vast wealth. Violet was shocked that they were warm and welcoming instead of slimy and disgusting as she had hoped. It made her realize that he was human too. It made her remember that he was an orphan just like her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Violet sat through the reception hoping to look as bored as she felt dead. She sat on Olaf's right as he laughed and talked with his friends. They all smirked at Violet smugly on their way back to their seats. Violet just ignored them. She barely looked up until she heard the coughing come closer steadily.  
"Mr. Poe!" she said with fake enthusiasm. He came right over still coughing into his kerchief. "Ah, Violet. This wedding invitation was a shock to me. I never knew you were in such a serious relationship!" On cue, Olaf took her hand in his and continued looking at the small man in interest.  
Violet nodded. "It was a bit sly of me; I apologize." He laughed a bit before breaking into a coughing fit. "I wondered momentarily if Harris was Count Olaf, but when he confirmed that you and your siblings hadn't killed that man, I knew he must've loved you very much."  
Violet faked a smile at Olaf. This acting was riding on her very last nerve. "Speaking of which, where are your siblings?" Olaf answered this question, "They have been studying extremely hard in a boarding school and asked to stay behind for their finals. They were sad to miss the wedding, but we understood their dilemma."  
Olaf stood and put his arm around Violet's shoulder. Mr. Poe smiled warmly. "And you can come to the bank at anytime to settle finances, Harris. It won't inconvenience me at all." Violet's eyes stung with anger. He had been too busy every time they had been in trouble, but here he was handing out his services to this villain.  
Violet's thoughts were rolling so fast in her head that she didn't notice that Olaf had sat her back down and was staring at her with his lips pursed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked innocently. "Nothing," Violet snapped. She would never tell him anything. Olaf shrugged before turning to the next patron. His eyes lit up before darkening once more. Violet wondered momentarily why.  
There was no more time to think as music started up. Olaf whispered, "We have to do the newlyweds dance and then we may leave." He grabbed her up and waltzed over to the dance floor to perform a simple slow dance to a song that rang familiar to Violet. But she was too busy keeping bile down and disgust off her face at the prospect of dancing with Olaf to try and recall what it was.  
When the song was over, Violet was glad. The crowd burst into applause and Olaf suddenly dipped her. He moved his head down to hers and landed a long kiss on her mouth. Violet, totally disgusted, suddenly wondered what he would do to her tonight. It was something she didn't want to think about, but spent most of the car ride home debating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Where are we going?" Violet asked. Olaf leaned towards her a little bit and replied, "Our new home, of course." Violet didn't like what he said, but didn't reply. She suddenly remembered something she'd seen in one of the guests' hands. It was one of Olaf's henchmen and the paper was strangely written. Olaf had spoken to the person in hushed tones that Violet could've heard if she'd tried hard enough. She didn't, of course. "What did you say to the wart-covered man?"

Violet vaguely remembered the significant-looking assistant from the play that had been performed for her first wedding. Olaf's mouth drooped. "You'll know soon enough." He didn't give her a chance to reply as they pulled into a multiple-story house that seemed quite normal from the outside with white paint, red shutters and door, and black shingles. Olaf opened her door and threw her trunk at her. She lifted up the light-weight object before walking towards the house expecting the worse.

The peril Violet had been envisaging was absent. This simply means 'Violet had been anticipating dark, horror-filled insides that would eventually lead to her demise.' She stepped into the house and let out a little gasp and sigh at the same time. Olaf went around her as she stood in the doorway. "Your room is the fourth door on the left right up the stairs." There was a buzzing noise in the next room and he rushed to it. Violet settled herself in her new room without taking heed to what her husband was doing. Nothing seemed the matter with him until she heard a stream of profanities followed by the shaking of the entire house. But she didn't do anything. It was best to stay out of his path of anger.

It had been a long time before she had heard anything from him and she shamefully got worried. Carefully, she crawled down the stairs and into the room where she'd heard the buzzing. Once there, she took in the luxury of everything that was now her home. She paused in her examination when she Olaf hunched over on the floor in front of a telegraph. Violet glanced over the message, but it didn't make any sense, so she memorized it quickly. Then she got back to her unconscious husband. For a few moments, she debated dragging his body up to his room when he jumped away and cried, "ESMÉ!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Violet had wondered whether she should drag her unconscious husband's body up the stairs and to his room, but decided against it when he stirred. A million thoughts were rolling through her head at the moment. Esmé? The Esmé that Olaf was dating? The Esmé that adopted the three orphans before trying to kill/kidnap them? It wasn't possible. But maybe it was more possible than Violet thought. The telegraph told her nothing at the moment so she watched Olaf rub his head and sit up. "Oh, Esmé, oh, poor retched Esmé..." Violet just stood there watching for a moment. "Move over. I'm going to bed. Get to your own room and leave me be." He stood up with his nose sticking way up in the air. If Violet didn't know better, she would think he was about to cry. She shrugged and raced up to her room to try and decipher the telegraph.

Violet slumped in her chair because of the note. She threw her pencil to the ground and moaned in frustration. "What does any of that mean?!" She glanced back over it and reread it thoroughly for the fiftieth time. "The bell rings STOP The trees have turned a lovely auburn color but the squealer is keeping me from noticing them too terribly much STOP Is there something that you meant to tell me before you departed STOP for I feel there's something important that you would permanently burden yourself with STOP My heart still rings in your departure, L END." Violet banged her head against the wall. "It has to be a riddle! I think the words ring have something to do with it, but what?" She circled the words but continued to think on it. "What could bells, trees, and something to say have any correlation with each other? And Olaf certainly isn't getting a letter from a love he left. Not like this at least. Unless Esmé...no way. She's beneath that. It isn't 'in' so no."

Violet continued to talk to herself until she noticed the sun was gone. She crawled into the kitchen looking for refreshment when a pungent odor hit her nose. It was most definitely alcohol coming from the front of the hall. Olaf's room. Violet shivered and suddenly felt very glad that she wasn't in that room. She knew how close she was to having to sleep right beside Olaf every night. She wondered why she wasn't. She shrugged and continued getting her glass of milk. When she closed the fridge, she heard footsteps and saw Olaf tromp down the hall. She looked straight at him and he flared his nostrils. "You...smell...good." His eyes were bright red and he looked awful. "Are you okay?" Violet asked. He raised an eyebrow. (Violet still wasn't used to his lack of a unibrow.) "You don't care." Violet shrugged and replied, "I don't, but I am trying to be polite towards my husband." Olaf rolled his eyes, but managed to slip clumsily and fall on the floor. He then burst into tears and shouted, "Look away from me, Violet! Look away!" Violet scurried away feeling strange that he called her her actual name. Even if he were drunk and didn't know better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Violet spent her days riddling about the telegram and her nights riddling about Olaf. He was acting quite strange. But she continued staying silent. After a few days of still having no solutions, Violet took to browsing the house. And she successfully found a broken clock. She relished clockwork. In this case, relished means 'Violet adored and loved clockwork because she was an inventor and clockwork fascinated her.' So she took to fixing the old beauty. It truly was a treasure, the clock was. It was embellished in wood and gold, but the hands no longer ticked. Violet saw potential in the little trinket and spent her days curled up on the fluffy, ugly green sofa and the oak coffee table carved with an eye.

Every morning, Violet would get up and make breakfast before retreating to the den to work on her clock. But Olaf would saunter in smelling like alcohol and looking a mess. After a month, he was still wearing his wedding tux. But he didn't have his jacket, his suspenders fell to his legs without a purpose, and the white shirt was so stained it appeared brown. His hair was all astray and his eyes were red and watery. The only way to describe it would be tear-struck, but Violet knew that couldn't possibly be it. One morning, she had slept late and was just then making breakfast when he stomped in. Usually, Violet avoided conversation with him. But she stated, "You can have some if you would like."

He raised a single eyebrow before plopping down at the table with the milk carton. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked gruffly. Violet shrugged and put the eggs on two plates. Then she proceeded to sit right across from him. Then a sly smirk hit her face as she remembered what she had in her room. The cracked code. Olaf pushed the plate away and said, "I know you poisoned it." Violet's smile fell off her face. "No. I was just smiling because I know what that telegram said." Olaf's eyebrows both raised. "What did it say?" his words were still a bit slurred. Violet replied a bit haughtily, "Ring: The squealer is permanently departed. Ring." Olaf jerked up knocking the chairs and table away. "Keep your nosy little head out of my business!" he screamed.

Violet twiddled with her clock as she debated Olaf's words. Keep out of his stuff. Simple enough. Except for the fact that Violet knew who the squealer was. At least, she thought she did. She thought that the wart-covered man must've been a snitch and been killed by one of Olaf's few accomplices. But that prompted the question: why were none of his troupe here? Violet so badly wanted to ask her questions. But then she realized that Esmé had to fit into the equation. As she worked the delicate gold gears and pieces, she worked through the problem at hand. And she muttered, "Klaus would understand..." and that made her fall apart. She nearly threw her clock onto the love seat near her. She curled up and hoped to get rid of the feelings. She thought over the fact that her siblings were at a _boarding school_ instead of with her. Olaf had promised not to kill them, but what did his promises mean? Klaus, Sunny, Beatrice. It made her want to die. And here she was, comfortably sat under the same roof as the enemy. She just couldn't take it.

Violet stayed in the same place until dark. All she could feel was crippling defeat. Then Olaf came tromping down the stairs with a briefcase and a new pair of clothes. Violet's head popped up and he flinched minutely. "Oh, you're still awake." Violet stood up. "Where are you going?" His face clenched. "Violet, I can't tell you. Just, whatever you do, stay here. It doesn't matter what for. Please, _please_ stay here." Violet nodded as he dashed out of the door. More thoughts raced through her head and she was a bit angry that she didn't have an answer for any of it. There was no specific way she could corner him now and investigate. So she just slumped to her room to sleep it off.

One day passed while Violet did the same thing she would have if Olaf had been there. She was expecting him to come in at any time. But no. So she continued to sleep without him having arrived. She did this for a week straight slowly becoming increasingly more worried. She became so worried that she began staying up into all hours of the night in the foyer awaiting his return. That fluffy, ugly green sofa became her friend as she spent four days continually on it. And then, one midnight, something woke Violet up with a jerk. She rushed to the door and unlocked it to find Olaf crawling in whispering, "Violet," in pain. And so she helped him up and into his room.

His room still smelt like alcohol, but Violet wasn't focused on that. She was more focused on not crushing any bottles on the floor and making him even more wounded. But she somehow managed to get him onto his bed without incident. He was groaning in pain as she assessed his injuries. "You're going to have to tell me what hurts so I can help you." He nodded weakly before answering, "My left leg and my right arm. Not to mention my head." Violet nodded and got to work. She had swiped a first aid kit from the bathroom and started on his bleeding head. She cleaned it up before wrapping it in gauze. He kept his eyes closed and his left first clenched. You could tell he was biting his tongue so hard that he might just have an addition injury.

Violet moved to his arm after she was done with his skull. He seemed to look a bit better, but was still had a green tint to his skin that was still perspiring. Violet cleaned the tiny cuts and wounds that sprinkled both arms before splinting his arm. Then she worked on his leg. He had a small amount of cuts on those two limbs, but his leg looked bad. It was swollen up to his thigh. It was bruised heavily on both his foot and his femur. "What did you do to make this much damage?" He grimaced as she splinted it, refusing to reply. "Anywhere else?" She did a quick glance at him again before noticed that his good arm was covering his white shirt that was slowly turning red from blood.

"Oh, Olaf!" she cried before prying his left arm off of his abdomen. She unbuttoned his shirt a bit hesitantly before assessing that he had a large gash on his right side. He began gritting his teeth as Violet cleaned it. "It's very deep, Olaf." He bit down even harder. "I'm going to have to sew it up." He shook his head wildly. "I have to. It'll never heal if I don't." He barked, "Then let me die!" Violet scrunched up her eyebrows before grabbing the sewing needle and thread and whispering, "I'm sorry. But bite down on this and try to stay still." He finally stayed still as she took the needle to his injured skin. Violet cringed as she heard his muffled scream through the towel. She just swallowed and got to her business. She was finished after what seemed like forever. She made Olaf take a pain pill and he fell asleep immediately.

As she was cleaning up his room a little and getting ready to retire to her room, she stopped at his desk. There was an unfinished letter there. A quill was laid out spilling ink on the paper along with another assortment of stains that Violet chose to believe were alcohol. It was a simple letter. _Esmé_ , _dearest, I apologize. She possesses a fiercer fire than the one you were extinguished by. And you made me my most villainous. Now that you're gone, I have realize_ It ended there. Violet was exasperated with the count. She stormed away from his room and slammed her door behind her. She glimpsed the sun attempting to come out and cursed it. But then she just rolled over and tried to sleep as long as she could. Which turned out to be for no time at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Violet would wake every morning, get ready, start breakfast, and then tend to Olaf. He absolutely despised being pampered, but was growing fonder to how much Violet cared for him. She came into his room three times a day. They didn't really talk much, but companionship became more and more appealing to them. Violet eventually started staying in his room for longer and longer spans of time. One day when she was removing some of the bandages on his arm, she asked, "How did you get these wounds?" Olaf began to scold her, but softened and pursed his lips without answering. "You've got my fortune! You own me! I'm your wife. It's not like I'm going to tell someone!" Violet finally cried.

Olaf took a long time, but finally answered, "I was trying to make amends." Violet backed up a little bit in surprise. "With who?" she countered. He turned his head to the other side of the pillow. "Lemony Snicket of the V.F.D.," he finally answered. Violet was shocked beyond comprehension. "Why?" she managed to croak out. Olaf was between sneering and comforting her. A strange array of emotions for him especially. "You know Jacques Snicket. Well, that's his brother. And you know Kit. And her daughter. Well, all of them were in the V.F.D. Well Lemony Snicket is now the last Snicket that can receive the fortune now that his siblings are dead." "What about Beatrice?" Olaf answered, "She's too young. And she technically isn't considered an heiress to the Snicket fortune." At that word fortune, Violet's eyes narrowed dubiously. In this scenario, dubiously means 'Violet narrowed her eyes suspiciously because she didn't trust Olaf in any circumstance pertaining to any fortune of any kind.'

Olaf ignored her for the moment. "I had been trying for most of my villainous life to snatch his fortune much like yours and the Quagmires and the...well you get the point. He had been in hiding for the most part. I'll spare you his backstory, but I was finally able to track him down." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "What does this have to do with your wounds?" Violet interjected into his dream world. He was brought back to reality and continued, "I was able to track him down and decided to make peace with the man. At his hiding place. Turns out that wasn't the best idea I'd ever conceived." He cringed a bit causing a tremor of pain to radiate in certain places on his body. "I encountered a few...let's say darts of the poisonous kind. I had no idea he was so protected. But he was. I believe a V.F.D. member had contacted him for a meeting. Which is amazing considering how long it took for me to track him."

Violet found herself soaking up everything he said. Not only because she desired to know about V.F.D. and her husband's involvement in it, but she enjoyed seeing Olaf relaxed. Maybe that was just her way of trying to connect with another human being. But he eventually paused and jerked her back to the problem at hand. She flushed a little to herself knowing she was caught day dreaming while watching him talk. "Long story short, I narrowly missed a dart," he chuckled a bit humorlessly, "Irony is a bittersweet companion, wouldn't you say my dear?" Both of them stopped abruptly at his slight of tongue. She blushed a bit and he paled. "I believe I'm set for the night, Violet. You should retire to bed." Violet couldn't do anything but nod and scurry out of the room.

A few weeks later, Olaf was finally able to walk - albeit with heavy leaning on a cane. Violet was glad to see him walking about the house. He brought a bit of life into the house just because it was another human being. They fell back into their companionable silence. Neither one of the newlyweds mentioned the awkward slip of the tongue uttered by Olaf, but - though they would never admit it - the both of them thought about it more than often. Violet got to hurrying on her clock to try and chase away her anxious thoughts. Olaf didn't exactly take to liquor, but he was known to down a glass or two after a day where only one thing was running though his head. But only two glasses didn't make him a tyrant nor a depressed person. He just mellowed out a bit. All the while, Violet finished her clock and heavily thought about taking up the drinking habit. Then she decided to take her turn at an old habit she used to enjoy before the fire that extinguished her parents.

She vaguely remembered seeing a grand piano in the foyer that she had marveled at in between learning about the telegraph and entering her new life with Olaf. She maniacally laughed a bit to herself about how long ago that felt. She immediately cleaned off the growing amounts of dust and then sat down on the bench. She remembered fuzzily both of her parents attempting to teach them their trick of the ivories. But both had failed causing heartache for everyone involved. Violet smiled to herself remembering how she merely glanced under the piano to gaze at the mechanism once more and being able to play by ear after taking about her parents' music and finger placings. Violet had always been a bit of an analytical child. But now she remembered it clearly. So she closed her eyes and laid into the music as if there wasn't anything else in the world.

She had mirrored a melancholy melody her parents had played before even though she hadn't. It truly was a troublesome tune even in its beauty. But as her eyes were closed off to the world, Olaf limped to the foyer unnoticed by her. He stood - more like leaned - against the door frame just listening carefully to her careful notes. When she was finished, her fingers remained poised above the keys and her eyes stayed closed as if to savor the moment. Then Olaf said, "Passion's Positive. A truly sadistic song for a truly sadistic person." Violet's hand instantly went crashing down to the piano as the words broke her reverie. The sound seemed to hurt her mentally because she jumped up from the piano as if it had hurt her and she had wounded it. She looked up Olaf with an inquisitive look on her face. "It was my mother's favorite," he explained. Violet was suddenly very uncomfortable at the mention of his parents. Not only did it scratch her barely healed wound, but it reminded her that his parents too were killed in a fire making him an orphan. She was about to ask a question when he walked out of the room more agile than she would've thought for his condition. She crumpled to the piano making a loud sound, but not caring at the moment.

The next morning at breakfast, Violet had made pancakes and bacon. Olaf actually accepted her offer of a meal and started conversing. "I saw the work you made on the clock. Truly splendid. I've always loved that clock. Never worked for as long as I could remember. But I never doubted that you could fix it. It's nice to have an inventor around the house." Violet ate a pancake before saying, "I was going to tune that piano in the foyer. It's quite a beauty. Very old and out of tune, however." Olaf laughed a little and a grin remained on his face. "Yes, it is quite old. Older than me actually." Violet was close to spitting out her drink. He just continued on, "Hard to believe I know." He was smiling. Violet was slightly perturbed. "How much booze have you been drinking?"

All jokes were cast away as soon as that comment was uttered. Olaf folded his hands in his lap. He kept twiddling his thumbs. "Violet," her name on his tongue still sent shivers down her spine, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was the same shiver as she had experienced when he had first adopted her and her siblings. She quickly put that thought away for when she couldn't sleep. "Violet, do I make you uncomfortable?" This time, Violet really did spit out her orange juice. "What does that mean?!" she spat. Olaf raised an eyebrow. His calculating, intimidating stare was back in place. As if he were scheming another evil plan to get the Baudelaire fortune. "You heard me," he was a bit more stern than he had been the first time around. Violet knew she had to answer.

"Well, that's really had to say. I mean, I was comfortable with treating your wounds...but right now not so much." There. The truth. Violet braced herself for the worst. She'd been outspoken with him before, but now she felt like she might be betraying the professionalism they had taken so long to establish. "Thank you." Her eyes almost bugged out of her sockets. What had happened to him? Thanking her?! It was insane! "What do you need from me?!" Violet all but screamed at him. All thoughts of breakfast was eliminated. Olaf had a strange look on his face. His head was cocked to the left side and he had what seemed both a curious and amused look on his face.

"Violet, I don't _need_ anything from you. I want something from you though." That strange look on his face was replaced with something Violet was very well acquainted with. It was the look her siblings had given her every time they had been trapped with no way out. It was the look that every single person that the Baudelaires had watched died had on their face. But this expression was different than terror. It was desperation. It was something that Violet hadn't seen on Olaf's face before. It honestly didn't suit him all too well. Only in some places. It scrunched his eyebrows up to make them look like one once more, but it softened his features a bit more. It brought out his eyes, but also the wrinkles that lined them. Violet saw something in him that she hadn't known that he had had. Human. He was a human being. He had emotion other than hatred and greed and anger and vanity. He was sad, happy, depressed, elated, discontent, uncertain. And that is what made Violet finally say, "Anything, Olaf."

His name on her lips was strange. Count Olaf was normal, but Violet wasn't used to talking to him on a first-name basis that was comfortable. Nay, a better word than comfortable would be intimate for lack of a better word. Violet was nothing but comfortable leaning over a table talking to her nemesis. Ex-nemesis? Husband? She was so confused which made her question those two words even farther. How had she managed to make a decision in the muddled mess that was her mind? She had no clue. But it was all worth it the moment she saw Olaf's face light up. It made her feel...not good but tingling. Like she wasn't supposed to be doing this, but she took so much joy in it. She had made _him:_ Count Olaf. She made _him_ smile. And she did it often. That hit her hard as he was debating his request.

Violet realized she was done with breakfast as was he. When had they finished eating? She didn't know. But she cleared the dishes and put them in the sink. She would deal with that later. She had time later. Just not now. Olaf was still thinking. You could tell from his expression. Violet realized how much she was relying on those facial cues to know what he was thinking and going to say. And she was a bit embarrassed suddenly about how much she had been staring at his face. Finally, he led her into the foyer. "Can you play me a song here on the piano?" That was a lot to think about, she thought. But she complied. She decided on an old folk song that had been one of her original favorites but had soon been buried by inventions. And the nostalgia felt weird as she sat down in this alien place that she was identifying as home.

Too soon, Violet was done with the song and Olaf was staring at her intently. She ignored him to an extent and began playing Passion's Positive once more. He carefully took in everything about her in that moment. The ribbon that kept her hair up. He knew she was thinking when it was like that. Her yellow dress was splayed out on the bench like a daffodil, but her features made her look like the flower she was named after. Her dark hair and pale skin. Bright, intelligent eyes. It was odd seeing her dressed in yellow. Usually her younger sister - whom was named after that colored flower - would be suited for that color. But what did he know? He felt himself being seduced a bit by the music. And he was nearly knocked off of his unstable feet when she started singing.

"So the wind blows and the rain keeps drowning the flowers. The tempest promises stormier showers. The roses once bloomed in my heart where the warmth overcame. But now the cold front sets in and I'm a broken-hearted dame. If the seasons changed anymore than they do, my only hope would still be you. The smile on my face has surpassed the mask of my feelings. No matter what the others do, nothing compares to your lovely healings. I soar like a bird in the summer sky when your skin touches mine. When you whisper the fears away, I just wish that I could stay, In the field of lover's green grass." She finished once more. Olaf took the greatest dare yet and walked over to sit right beside her on the bench. She glanced at him unsure at first, but then made room for him. "That was magnificent." "Is that what you wanted from me?" Olaf shook his head hesitantly. Violet was suddenly very aware of his warmth. His closeness. But their was no escape. But she asked herself if she really wanted to escape this time. "Well what do you want?" He smirked mischievously before whispering, "This," and landed a kiss right on her lips rather romantically.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Violet had begun categorizing her life into two sections. Before her parents' death and after. She realized this as she was thinking about oxymorons. She had learned what oxymorons were from Klaus. She nearly cried at the thought of Klaus. But she decided it was time to think about her siblings instead of pushing them completely out of her mind. She remembered that victorious day on the beach when they saw Count Olaf - the man who had tormented and tortured them for years - wash ashore, dead. It made Violet shiver. She was glad he wasn't dead. But she hadn't been when they realized he was alive and well.

The four relatives settled down for a little bit. And were promptly captured once more by Count Olaf. They didn't know who it was that washed up, but didn't care. It was only Olaf then. His troupe had either died or disappeared. He caught them and Violet made a decision that would change the lives of all four of them. She walked right into the living room where Olaf sat and said, "If you swear on your soul not to hurt Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice, then I will give you the fortune. However you want to."

She added the second sentence after the fact. There was some reluctance on her part, but she knew she'd sacrifice anything for those three precious individuals. So she allowed Count Olaf to snatch her and her siblings up, promising that they would be in a safe environment while she remained with him. This is where the oxymorons come in. This situation was quite a bittersweet one. Bittersweet. While it may seem hard to define at first, it really simplifies down to, 'bitter and sweet at the same moment causing an indescribable feeling only to be personified by an oxymoron.' Actually quite simple.

When Olaf had taken her and held her for a few years, Violet could only describe her situation as bittersweet. It was bitter in the fact that she was being held prisoner at the hands of her long-time enemy. It was sweet in the fact that her siblings were free from his treacherous hands. It was bitter in the fact that she wasn't able to see them in their new-found freedom. It was sweet knowing that she had fulfilled her promise to her parents to keep them safe. Oxymorons are tricky you see. It's like riding on the fence. You have perfectly situated on two sides of a yard. One side has green grass as the saying goes, but the other one is familiar if prickly. Violet would never admit how long she had been thinking about giving herself up.

Bittersweet would also describe her marriage to Olaf. It was sweet in the fact that she was eternally saving the ones she loved. It was bitter because she was sacrificing herself to do so. It was sweet that they could go on and live their lives. It was bitter that she had failed in keeping the fortune. It was sweet that she could confirm that they would be taken care of. Olaf had had her pick out the boarding school where they were to live until graduation. They were taken to Fort Cech Slope under the great principal, Chef P. Fostelor. There they would live and learn comfortably. It wouldn't be anything like Prufrock Preparation. Olaf swore. They'd had plenty of arguments over that, but Violet always won.

The third bittersweet thing that came to mind was the second kiss. It was different than their wedding day. Quite. It was bitter because it brought back memories of her horrendous wedding day. But it was sweet because...well...it was was. Violet had enjoyed it somehow. She yearned for more. And that made the sweet bitter. She ran these oxymorons in her head along with old memories. The look on the faces Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice when she explained that she would marry Olaf to protect them from him. The tears they'd shed late on their last night together. The hurried attempts concocted for escape from the three others that never happened without Violet's assistance.

Violet cried for the first time during her marriage to Olaf. She missed her siblings and Beatrice so much. She missed her parents. She missed Uncle Monty. She missed the Quagmires. She missed Kit. She missed everyone who was ever kind to them during the Baudelaire's struggle. She missed the person she used to be before the fire. She missed her old _life_. But she hoped this new one would benefit her in at least the tiniest bit. But at the moment, she just turned over and cried herself to sleep. She had exhausted herself for four years trying to be strong. For everyone. And now she had broken. But it was bittersweet.

Olaf knew she had cried herself to sleep. She wasn't exactly quiet. He thought about letting her go. No, he couldn't. At this vulnerable time, she would turn at any moment and run to Fort Cech Slope. He knew her that well. He almost wished he hadn't of kissed her. He had wanted to for so long. But did he really expect her to forgive him after four years of abuse? Just because of one kiss? No. It wasn't going to happen. Not in this lifetime. So he got a bottle of wine and drained it before he could restrain himself. She made him a better person. Without her, he would blow away. He would miss her too much. More than he missed Esme. Like he missed her so much. He just missed his old days in villainy.

He sighed to himself. His old days at villainy had been fun and adventurous all right, but he had always been missing something. He thought it was Esme for the longest time. But after that relationship went up in flames, he realized he was hollow inside. That's when he made his big decision. The decision to correct himself. And he made the commitment. He already had the tattoo. All he had to do was to get rid of the green matches in his pocket. And he had done it. Then the eldest orphan made an outlandish request. To _release_ the bookworm, the monkey, and the Snicket fortune?! And she would give herself in return. His devilish side said to decline and just keep all four of them. But the good side - the one he was determined to stay with - said otherwise. He almost let all of them go, but an idea struck in his head. _She can help me. She's good. She's clever. And she's a Baudelaire._ That's all it took to get him to accept. And his plan was hatched.

The other orphans had belly-ached for a while, but he sent them off to the boarding school he had once attended. It was perfectly nice. Violet had chosen it out of a hand-full of others. She was so maternal. It made him drawn to her even farther. It made him want to be a better person. That's why he bought a new suit, shaved his unibrow, and deeply cleaned himself. And then he fell apart at the news of Esme. It wasn't her so much - even though his drunk self thought it was - as it was the fact that the organization would do that. It was outrageous. He had half the nerve to turn away from them and go back to villainy. And then she asked if he wanted breakfast and he knew he couldn't. He could make it through this. She had, after all. Numerous times. Because of him. Olaf eventually fell asleep after all of this thinking, feeling the lips of his dark flower against his.

The next morning, the both of them slept in. And the next. And the next. They were both exhausted and avoided each other for as long as possible. But after a week, they both decided it was time to get it together and mature a little. Olaf was up first and made some omelets for the two of them. He wasn't the greatest cook - especially taking in account his personal favorites - but he tried. Violet came out rubbing her eyes still. They had matching dark circles. After they ate, Olaf stated, "I got the piano tuned." Violet's eyebrows raised. "You didn't have to do that," she blushed, "I could've done it just fine." He smiled at her through the fatigue. "My pleasure." She jumped up, giddy, and raced out to play her piano. Suddenly, the phone rang. Dread filled Olaf.

No one ever called. This phone was here for decorative purposes. There had only been four calls total ever been received on this phone, including the current one. Olaf cautiously picked up as Violet played on, oblivious to the approaching doom. "Mr. Harrison?" "Yes?" he asked uncertainly. "This is Chef P. Fostelor speaking to you from a pay-phone near the village of V.F.D. I regret to inform you that my school, Fort Cech Slope has burned to the ground with all students and administration in it. Except myself of course. I remain stranded abandoned from a meeting. I am sorry to say sir, that your orphans have perished."

Olaf slammed the phone down. He started pacing the kitchen frantically. "What will I tell Violet?" "Tell me what?" He hadn't realized she had stopped playing. He stammered around a bit before finally getting out, "Violet, poor Violet. The school just called..." "YOU MONSTER! They weren't even at the school were they?! I bet you had them killed and had this stupid school thing set up, didn't you?! Huh! You are despicable! Here I am beginning to think you had genuinely changed and nope! You are just the same! To think that you liked me at all! Or that I might like you back in the same way!" Olaf was shocked and she kept going, "I should've known. I was _such_ an idiot. I have failed my parents. Oh, they're dead, I knew it." Olaf interrupted her, "VIOLET! Calm down, dear. That's...that's not what happened." "They're alive?" her eyes lit up. Olaf took her hand and distracted himself with it. "No, my dear. They perished in a fire at the school. No one made it out. I'm _so_ sorry."

Violet's face held no emotion. Just blank, utter, nothingness. Then she burst into tears. Olaf pulled her body to his and rocked her back and forth. "Shhh...let it out. I'll help you get through this...I'm sorry, baby." But she wasn't listening to him at all. She was too busy sobbing her heart out. She felt like dying. She thought being separated was bad enough. She hadn't thought about what she would do if - heaven forbid - any of them died. Much less all at the same time. She cried and cried until her body ached as much as her soul. After the tears had run out and she had composed herself, Olaf continued rocking and holding her. She just laid against him, limp except for her arms that stayed tight around him, searching for stability. He realized after a while that she had fallen asleep against him. He finally just picked her up and walked her to her room and laid her down on her bed. _What am I going to do?_ he asked himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Violet had known something bad would happen. It was the Baudelaire - and Snicket - luck. She stayed in bed all day for two days. Her only sanity came from Olaf checking in three to five times a day just to ask her if she was okay. She didn't know that he would come in during the dead of the night to check on her. To make sure she was still there. To ensure that she was still going strong. His dark flower had had a shadow drawn over it. He would kiss her on her forehead gratefully and go to sleep. He was glad he was a bit of a light sleeper when sober. It was amazing the feelings he had numbed by alcohol.

Olaf had planned to do something he should've done a long time. He made his first call ever on the phone in the kitchen and was thankful that he actually got an answer. He arranged for the meeting and was almost giddy when the other participant agreed. Things were going to turn out right. He had it all planned out flawlessly. Nothing could go wrong. So he went to bed satisfied knowing something was going right. And he slept like a baby knowing that.

Down the hall, Violet slept more like a rock than a baby. It's peculiar, really, the things we compare other things to. Here we see two examples of idioms relating to sleep. Babies and rocks should not be included in the same sentence but because of the language's rich history of confusing statements, these idioms make sense. They shouldn't, but they do. It's odd when you think about Count Olaf - a villain turned good - sleeping like an infant. He had threatened to kill infants more than he would be described as one. And Violet - the dark flower she was - could hardly be described as a rock in any other situation than this one. She was smooth like a hill, not hard like a rock. But in this case, she was a rock. She slept fine. But the hardness finally kicked in and she was up.

The hard edges came from the nightmare she had had since the death of Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice. She had dreamt that she was there at the fire. She was at the window watching her siblings and Beatrice scream and try and get out as she stayed glued there. As soon as the windows started burning, she felt herself being jerked away as she screamed their names. It was Olaf pulling her away. She finally stopped fighting and watched the school fall to a crumble. And then it switched to the Baudelaire mansion burning. And then Uncle Monty's venomous death. Then Aunt Josephine's death by leeches and Hurricane Herman. And the planned deaths of everyone Violet had known to be kind to them. She clung to Olaf in the dream until she saw all of their pained and burned faces all at once and woke up with a screech.

Olaf came skidding into the room at full-speed. "Violet," he panted, "are you okay?" Violet was shaking with tears rolling down her face. "N-no. I had a n-nightmare." His face became empathetic. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay. It's just a nightmare." Violet looked at him leaving with wide eyes. "O-olaf?" she called. He turned on his heel. "Yes, dear?" Violet looked down. "Can you maybe stay in here just in case I have another?" Olaf smiled a little before sitting on the window sill across from her. "I'll sleep right here tonight." Violet bit her lip. "Can you...lay _with_ me? If it's not too much. Oh goodness I must sound like a scared little kid. I'm sorry, I'm bothering you." He shook his head laughing a bit under his breath and laid on her bed with her.

She covered him up with the blanket. They looked at each other in the dark for a while. Then Violet placed a kiss right on his lips. "Thank you, Olaf." He smiled and kissed her back. "Go to sleep, dear. I'm right here if you need me." Violet turned over and he wrapped his arms around he waist. Her breath evened eventually and his nose smelt her hair. It smelt like violets. She was truly a dark flower. From her features to her scent. He eventually fell asleep with her silky nightgown against his night-shirt. He felt complete for the first time in an extremely _long_ time.

Olaf woke up first again. He suddenly knew why she'd been sleeping so late. She'd been having these nightmares since their deaths. He had just know caught them. He wasn't letting her sleep alone any longer. No matter what. He was a deeper sleeper than he had thought. He really didn't want to wake up his sleeping wife so he late there playing with her hair until he heard a knock at the door. Violet stirred a little at that. Olaf slipped away to his room and got changed quickly to meet the surprise. It was best for Violet not to remember last night as vividly as Olaf did.

Violet woke up groggy and exhausted. But still a bit refreshed. It took a while to get her surroundings. Everything hit her like a truck. The deaths, her dream...Olaf. Violet finally got herself together long enough to get dressed. She glanced outside and realized how late she was. Olaf had probably already thrown her breakfast away because of how late she was. When she finally got everything together, she trekked to the kitchen. It was quite unusual because there weren't any dishes in the sink. Or Olaf. Or the smell of food. She scrunched her eyebrows up uncertainly. Then she heard it. Olaf. And someone else. Talking? She decided to investigate. A thought hit her. _Is it the same person who hurt him in the first place?_ That instantly made her walk faster.

Olaf and the mystery man were talking and laughing like old friends. The minute the mystery man saw Violet, his face fell and the air tensed. Olaf stood up a bit awkwardly and introduced, "This is-" "Beatrice?" Violet's face colored. She did look quite a lot like her mother. With her dark hair, pale skin, and light eyes. She shook her head. "No, I'm her daughter, Violet." Pain struck the man's eyes. "Her daughter. Yes. And Bertrand's?" She nodded. It felt weird hearing her father's name after so long. More people seemed interested in her mother than her father. She internally shrugged. "This is my...umm...wife, Violet." The man's face showed some surprise. "I thought you said you had changed Olaf. I should've known it was all a ruse. I'm here for the fortune aren't I? Well, good riddance, sir. Because you are truly awful."

He retreated to the door, but Violet grabbed at his arm. She pleaded, " _Please_ sir. I don't know why Olaf has brought you here, but I'm glad he did. Can we please explain at least?" The man sighed. "I suppose you can, Violet. But I won't allow him to. Not yet at least." They both sat down again - Violet beside Olaf and the man across from them. "I'm Lemony Snicket." Violet swallowed her shock. "I was called here because Olaf has told me he has changed and has impertinent information to tell me." Violet bit her lip but nodded. "I'm sure it has to do with the only other Snicket there was." He leaned forward. "Kit? I thought she was dead..." His eyes glazed over a little. "No, Kit had a little girl named Beatrice." Lemony clutched his heart and looked down. He must've really loved Beatrice's namesake.

"Beatrice just perished in a fire a few days ago along with Klaus and Sunny, my siblings." Lemony's eyes cut to Olaf. "Did you-" "No, he didn't, Mr. Snicket. He was eating breakfast with me when we got the call. I was devastated too." Lemony sat back and shrunk a bit. "I get a niece and...and then she's taken away from me...That's...that's two Beatrices I have lost..." Olaf patted the poor man's back. "You would have loved this little girl. But the three of them were in Fort Cech Slope, the best school to be at especially at the moment." Lemony glanced up immediately. "Fort Cech Slope burned to the ground. Then how come someone hasn't informed me? Or us?" Olaf answered tiredly, "The principal gave us the call. He had been at a meeting during the fire. All of the administrators beside him perished in the fire."

Lemony's eyebrows scrunched up. "I see. Was it..." "Yes, I believe so." At this point, Violet was very lost. But she didn't dare ask any questions. Lemony saw her once more. "Now, Violet, can you explain why Olaf _married you_? You can't be what fifteen, sixteen?" Violet cocked her head. "I'm eighteen. And I gave myself up for Klaus, Sunny and Beatrice." Olaf looked down and Violet took his hand. They both smiled a little. "It just seemed like a little more than a business agreement when I saw it." The couple glanced nervously at each other. So many unspoken words flew through the air. And Lemony caught some of them. He made a face, but said nothing more.

"What are we going to do?" Lemony asked. Olaf looked off dramatically in the distance. He was still a bad actor. "We'll have to pull Plan B: Ricketiest Cane." Lemony Snicket sorrowfully glanced away. "Yes, we will. It's the only way," he said as if there had been a weight the size of earth land on his shoulders for him to carry. "I'm sorry, Lemony." Olaf seemed deeply apologetic. The man just nodded. "I'll get back in contact with you, Olaf. It was...something to meet you, Violet." He walked out muttering something about sugar and a bowl. Violet didn't care. She was glad to have Olaf alone though.

"Olaf." "Yes, dear?" Olaf's attention diverted to her. "Thank you. For last night. I'm sorry I was being so childish." Olaf pulled her to him and leaned further into the couch bringing her with him. "Violet, I'm not letting you sleep alone any longer. I'm afraid of what will happen." _This is it. This is when he collects the fortune and kills me. I'm so stupid_ , Violet thought. "I'm moving you into my room today. My bed's bigger." Violet's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked. "Is that a problem? I can just stay in your room, but that bed's awful small." Violet shook her head and said through a yawn, "It's...perfect." She fell asleep right there on Olaf's chest, as peaceful as she had been in a while. He kissed her sleeping lips and decided to nap himself. He would need all the sleep he could get for what was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

While Olaf was curled up with his beloved wife, he saw the note pushed underneath his door. Oh, Lemony. I knew that man rather well. He was a role model, if I can say. But I digress. Olaf saw it and knew it was important. Lemony Snicket _never_ hand-delivered messages. It wasn't his style. It _was_ , however, Olaf's. So he carried Violet to her bed - extremely reluctantly - and picked up the letter. It was in code of course so he immediately decoded it. The finished product was:

 _Ring. Oh. See. Sea. See. Seeven. No. Violet. L. Ring._

Olaf knew what he was talking about. He would have to meet Lemony at Cali's Candid Cafe at eleven o'clock _without_ Violet. Simple. But not really. He would have to explain...no, Lemony didn't want that. He'd...he'd have to leave her. He _really_ didn't like that at all. But he knew that it was imperative that he do it. Lemony was always wise. He was just wise in the wrong way.

Cali's Candid Cafe was different than it sounds. In actuality, the owner was named Cara. And the restaurant was in fact not very candid. Candid in this sense means 'informal or laid-back.' This was a high-class establishment. But only in the sense that an outsider wouldn't understand what was going on. Cara - an active member of V.F.D. - had created this cafe for travelers with the correct identification and code words to enter. It was built approximately a year after Olaf recaptured the Baudelaires and Beatrice. He had been here only once. And that was something insignificant. To him at least.

Now, however, Olaf sauntered into the cafe that was shaped as an eye - much like his previous house - whistling Mozart's 14th Symphony. Then he approached the hostess - who just so happened to be Cara - and asked, "I have a green match and a green cracker. Which one burns faster?" Most people who didn't understand would probably say match. But Cara knew the code. "Neither. The fire's been extinguished." They smiled at each other and she escorted him beyond the green dangling curtains into the main dining area. Then they were allowed to speak. "I haven't seen you in a while, Olaf." "All the same, Cara." She blushed a little. She was younger than Olaf. My age at the time. "I'm here to meet up with the Son of Man." She nodded and they approached a man sitting in a corner booth in just a boiler hat on his head and his face covered by a gigantic apple on the table.

"Do you want the usual?" Olaf shook his head. "Peppermint tea if you will." She nodded and Lemony removed the apple. "Green tea with a pinch of flour in addition to-" "Your sixth favorite?" He nodded. "With a dash of cinnamon." She nodded and raced away. Olaf crossed his arms and sat back. "What do you need with me, Lemony?" Here, seated underneath a floating green eye, surrounded by green eye wallpaper hung with pictures of V.F.D. members of the past, present, and future, watched over by pictures and sculptures of eyes, and kept under tension by being the only ones there, they could be open with each other. Needless to say, it would be a long meeting.

"First off, Olaf, I do not under any circumstance agree with your marriage to Violet. Nor your relationship." Olaf pursed his lips, expecting this one. "Well, you have no say-so. You're a bit late too..." Lemony shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I'm talking about...I'm talking about...I'm talking about..." at this point, Lemony sounded like a broken record. This phrase means 'a repetition of words similar to the words a phonograph makes when its record is scratched.' But Lemony Snicket is and was not, in fact, a broken record. He was only a very emotional man who hadn't let go of his past love.

"Beatrice. I'm talking about her." Olaf scrunched up his eyebrows. "What does your niece have to do with this?" Lemony replied, "No. Baudelaire. I'm afraid of your reasoning behind being so close to Violet. She is _extremely_ similar to...to her mother." Olaf nearly stood up in outrage. "How _dare_ you say that to me! I dated Beatrice for a mere month! Everyone did! Everyone loved her! And still does. Violet is different. Violet is _so_ much different. She didn't scorn people who were different." "That makes her naive, Olaf! That proves how _young_ she is! That's another thing. Don't you think it's weird to be dating the result of...of Beatrice and Bertrand?"

Olaf opened his mouth to shout once more, but this quieted him. "I don't think about that. She's not just the daughter of Beatrice and Bertrand. She's Violet. She's not Violet Baudelaire. Or Violet Harrison. Or Violet Snicket." Lemony flinched at the last one. He had every right to. "She's just Violet. _My_ Violet." Lemony shook his head as Olaf cooled down. "This is really bad, Olaf." Olaf squinted his eyes. " _What_?" he snarled, using his old, wheezy voice from his days of villainy. "You've fallen in love."

Olaf sat there for a long time digesting that. He supposed he had. That...that would explain a lot. "W-what am I to do." Lemony looked him deep in the eye. "Never lose her. _Ever_." Olaf nodded and Cara came by with their drinks. Lemony sipped as if reminiscing as Olaf didn't touch his drink. He decided on peppermint instead of his usual raspberry drink because of Violet. She loved peppermints, didn't she? He drank some of it. "That's not all I wanted to talk about. Even though I have much more to say on it."

Lemony laid something on the table. "Is...is that it?" Olaf asked hesitantly. Lemony nodded. "It is. You are the only V.F.D. member now that is concealed. I'm out of hiding. But you have to use this to clear the both of our names. I haven't looked in it yet. It makes me too sorrowful and regretful. And feel free to let...Violet...take a look at it. She may understand some of it if you don't. Olaf scrunched his two eyebrows together again. "And here." Lemony handed him an invitation - green - with the typical eye on the front. He opened it cautiously and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Olaf,_

 _We would be pleased to have you in the event occurring in promptly one fortnight. It is the typical place. Non-masquerade. We will have a 'meeting' concerning you and a few other members. We hope you can attend. You are allowed only one guest that meets at least one of the requirements below._

 _\- a lion_

 _\- not a tiger_

 _\- a fellow member_

 _\- not R_

 _\- someone you have said more than twelve words to_

 _Thanks,_

 _O_

It took a while for Olaf to take all of it in. "O? As in...?" Lemony nodded. "O. Your guest will be Violet. There are no exceptions. And...I will be there. As much as I don't want you to, I want you to bring it." Olaf glanced down at the table. "O.K. I will. I understand why you're reluctant. If someone steals..." An image struck in his head. Darts. Poison darts. The ones he was so familiar with. Those darts hitting the hearts of everyone at the place. Then it made him sick almost. One of the darts hit Violet. "I cannot bring her." Lemony glared daggers at him.

"Olaf, listen _very very_ closely to me. You _must_ bring Violet. You. Must. Bring. Her." Olaf got the point. "Fine. I just...this is going to be extremely difficult." The men finished their drinks just catching up. "There's a lot you need to explain to your little wife you've got. Most of which she won't be too exceptionally happy about." Olaf stood up and shuffled about. "I'm getting to it. I want some feeling from her before she...leaves." Lemony got up also and whistled a little. "You're in bad, Olaf. Very, very, very bad. I would watch where you're stepping." Olaf watched as the man he had known so long waltzed - literally did a dance - out of the door. Olaf shook his head indifferently before heading off whistling as he went. He would be back. But with a different person than Lemony.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Olaf let Violet open her eyes the minute they were in front of Cara. They went through the normal code. Then Cara took a good look at Violet. There was some suspicion in her voice. "Is this...that can't be...she died...Oh! Her kids!...her...kids..." she stammered after a while. She turned a bit green and took a bit of a longer look at Olaf. "Travis! Take this young lady to Table Six. Get her acquainted with the surroundings. I need to talk to this gentleman." Olaf nearly objected when Violet disappeared from his view.

"What is it, Cara?" he asked impatiently. Cara pushed him into her office. It was bright orange. Suiting the red-head's hair rather well believe it or not. The office was furnished quite strangely. With the furniture placed in odd locations. The desk was backed up into the door close enough that it had marks from the door being opened. The filing cabinet was beside the miniature refrigerator. The telegram was backed into a little corner being overpowered by the large filing cabinet I knew to be organized in opposite alphabetical order based upon and only categorized by code. But Olaf wasn't really focused on the illogical placings of the furnishings.

Cara took a deep breath. "There are two possibilities that have flashed through my mind. Both are dangerous and uncertain. The first is that you saved Beatrice from the darts _you_ shot - with me I'll add - _and_ saved her from the fire that was set. Then married her? I'm not seeing much logic here. The second is unbelievable when I think of _you_ of all people doing it. You most obviously both have rings so the next conclusion would be that you...married the eldest Baudelaire daughter..." Olaf nodded slowly. Cara covered her mouth in disbelief. "But...you and Beatrice were a thing for a while. How could you...and Bertrand and you...She looks so much like her..."

Olaf touched her shoulder. "I apologize ahead of time for any trouble you may get into for allowing her in here. But you can simply say that you had no idea who she is. Even if she looks similar to Beatrice. Call her Beatrice's doppelganger." Olaf quickly darted out of the room to attend to his wife sitting alone. Cara called after him, but got stopped - for the first time - by the desk that blocked the door. Olaf - being nimble despite the cane - darted it and made it out and was on his way to Violet.

"Sorry about that, my dear." He set the item on the table and her attention immediately went to it. "What's that?" Olaf shook his head a little. "Predictable." He finally decided it was time to open the thing. But not here. "Violet, I have several things to tell you. Several of which are...secret." They both subconsciously took a look around them. There was a man in a suit jacket, but with only his underwear on as pants and a tie upside down around his head. There was a large lady who looked like a blimp at first but was actually just constantly moving slowly. That was the only speed for her. There was a person who looked neither like a man nor a woman and reminded the couple of one of Olaf's past accomplices. There were an assortment of other people with their own stories and reasons why they were in the cafe, but I am only to record that of Olaf's and Violet's.

"That is one of the things we will approach at home. The reason you are here...well, is a bit because it is dangerous for you to be here." Violet was very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "No one's going to hurt you, don't think that. It's just that...you don't know as much as _we_ do." She cocked her head to the side. "Who's 'we'?" Olaf sighed heavily. "The V.F.D." Violet's eyebrows shot up. "THE VOLUNTARY FIRE DEPARTM-" Olaf launched across the table and put a hand to her mouth. "Yes. That is what is stands for. But that doesn't mean you are required to announce it to all enemies." Violet nodded meekly. Olaf just smiled and took her hand.

He then sighed deeply. "This is the next part. This is a cafe for the traveling members. We are traveling to an extent. But we're in hiding. So you mustn't...you mustn't act a fool is what I mean. We are representing the other members of V.F.D. And it's bad enough that I've been in here twice." Violet's mouth twitched down a little. "This is where your _meeting_ was, wasn't it? I bet I'll be stuck at home all of the time waiting for you to come back." He smiled a little, laughing internally about her childishness. He pressed a kiss to her lips before he could stop himself. She smiled against his lips and leaned forward into him. It took a few coughs from the waiter - Travis as Cara had said - to get them detached.

"What can I get the two of you?" Olaf looked to Violet and stated, "Two of my new regular." Travis looked a bit lost, but he quickly cleared it with Cara. "Violet, that's why I brought you here. I'm...I'm going to finagle some things here and there - it honestly wouldn't be so hard if our situations were different. I mean, you, the daughter of the dead but famous Beatrice and me, a past criminal known for both mine and my parents' villainy. It's...challenging all right..." Violet was grinning. He was babbling and she loved it. He was opening up. Getting better. Most adults would talk to her as if she were still a fourteen-year-old orphan. Constantly explaining words she already understood and underestimating her intelligence. Olaf was different. He didn't care if she understood. He just went on as if she did.

"Well, that's the first thing I want to talk to you about. You're rather late in the game, but never too young. I'm going to make you a member of V.F.D. But in order to get you into the party by O I'll need to...yes...that's where the objection will come in..." He kept babbling on as Travis came with the drinks. Violet picked hers up and wondered what it was. Olaf kept babbling. Violet took a sip as he said in all seriousness, "You'll need to get the tattoo of an eye on your ankle." Violet took one hard swallow and realized a few things. First, that Olaf was insane. Second, she would have no choice in becoming a V.F.D. member. Next, that her life was quite possibly at the sake once more. Also, that she was drinking peppermint tea. And to tie it all together at last, she remembered that she was allergic to peppermint.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3184b4e41222c620654e5a5091d9685a"Chapter 11:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3184b4e41222c620654e5a5091d9685a"Olaf knew something was wrong. He knew she would be unhappy about the tattoo, but to be completely silent? It was unlike her. She would usually be up in arms screaming at this point. Olaf was very suspicious all of a sudden. Violet of all people. Maybe...maybe she wanted to have the tattoo done. No, not Violet. She had had too many bad experiences with the V.F.D. That was when he took a good look at his little wife. Hives began breaking out all over her face. She began scratching at them before saying in a hoarse voice, "Allergic to peppermints." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e7b4713863ad7244c422f55b39f2b9"When they arrived back home, Olaf was in panic mode. Violet looked like a huge, red dot. He began pacing and racing here and there and everywhere. Finally, Violet settled him down enough to mutter, "Baking Soda bath." Olaf nodded with wide eyes. How could he be so stupid? He ran the water in the master bathroom - his - before getting her towels and adding the baking soda to it. He grabbed her off the couch where she was situated and noticed she had passed out. Well, the only cure was to get her into the bathroom. He had one of two options. Unclothe her and risk scorn later, but have her cured faster, or leave her clothed and face possibly ridicule at being afraid to touch her. He made a split decision to take of her coat and outer dress and that it. She still had a petticoat and chemise on so she was still covered. It was as much as he felt comfortable doing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b27994f015265a20aa096e813b91093"He rinsed off her arms and face as much as possible. She finally came around and was capable of doing it. So he left her to it and paced outside the door the entire time. She eventually came out smelling even more so like violets than she had before the attack. But as soon as she saw him, a giggle escaped her. "You're so funny about some things Olaf."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e26ea5d6e77c5225822df7ae710ebd""What does that mean?" She walked into the den and plopped onto the couch. Olaf sat right beside her with his arm around her. "You...I'm fairly positive you've seen an indecent woman before and yet you were scared to take of all of my clothes to attend to my hives." She shook her head laughing. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to...make you uncomfortable. I...I've done some things in the past I regret and didn't want to repeat the same mistakes..." Violet's eyes widened. "Have you..." Olaf shook his head. "Of course not. I wasn't raised the best, but I...I haven't acted upon some of the things I've seen others do." His face darkened and his eyes clouded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e02fb8931a8f31f0ffcc40e1e319ebf3"Violet kissed him on the lips in an attempt to make everything better. "It's okay. And, you know we are married." Olaf kissed her again. "Yes, I know. But you still need to get a tattoo. Now that we've made a scene at the cafe, I'll have to do it here. It's been quite a while, but I can manage..." He began babbling so Violet shut him up with a kiss. This time he leaned into her, wrapping his hands around her waist while she knotted her fingers into his hair. Time stood still. They could still here the clock ticking in the background and the noises from beyond the house. But did they care? No. Because at the moment they didn't want to care. Who cares if Violet had just had an allergic reaction? Olaf had been worried. It was in the past. But now Violet was kissing him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea33270cad9a7772d4d258cf8bd0d76""I love you Violet," he murmured when they finally broke away. She froze a little. Was she able to say it back? That was the big question. "Olaf..." He kissed her again. "It's fine, dear. These things take time..." He hugged her and rubbed her back. She buried her face in his chest. This was going to be rough. They held there for who know's how long before Violet finally smiled and said. "Let's get that tattoo done shall we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60c45e51247c8e49375934e5d80f01e""This may hurt..." Olaf gripped her foot with his right hand and tattooed with his left. Her skin was so soft, and yet scarred. She had taken off her stocking for it and was braced and numbed. Finally, he took the ink to her leg. He expected her to squirm or scream. She just sat there with her eyes closed looking perfectly relaxed. Even he'd screamed when he'd gotten his. He finally finished it and she remained in that position. "How did you do that?" Violet was silent at first. Olaf covered her ankle with bandages before carrying her to their bedroom. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="699af267662c300b60e57bb7a9c05dea""That's how I imagined death would feel like. But in my heart. Just a pain that was numbed by panic but braced for. And in the hands of someone I care for. That's...that's how I'd always imagined it. The fact that...the fact that I've been hiding for so long being inflicted by pains such as exhaustion, starvation, and an assortment of other bad health aspects means that I wouldn't want any of that, but it would be familiar. The thing about surviving so much for so long is that you become immune. Most people wouldn't suspect that I would be weak, delicate if they didn't know me. Even some who do." Olaf looked away guiltily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e17d5c20f0f95fac4554fdf3d8ba131""But I'm honestly not. I'm not as bright as Klaus or as strong as Sunny or as graceful as Beatrice. But I am good at leading. And I've lead all four of us through a lot. A lot. And pain has become a cycle for all of us. It was easier for me to hide. I promised my parents to keep them safe. And if that meant knowing you would die at the hands of a fire, then so be it. I know I'll die in a fiery death. I'm sure you and even Lemony have suspected it. I'll follow in my footsteps. My siblings did after all. I bet Lemony will too. Follow his niece. But now...now I'm not so sure. I used to think that I had to lead my siblings away to the fire as I walked towards it. But...now I don't know exactly. Because now I have someone else that I love that will try and get me out of the fire by sacrificing himself. But I'm too stubborn for that. I'm debating whether or not we'll burn as legacies or escape like legends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117fe634cdf11444129b4e00c7d82a02"Olaf was silent. That was...that was her entire perspective on life just handed to him on a platter. But he was selfish and he asked in a small voice, "Is that...person me?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, Olaf. I love you." It sounded much different coming out of her mouth than it had from his. He immediately responded, "I love you too." She kissed him but he pulled away. "Well, now that you've given me all of that, I suppose you deserve some knowledge..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0131a4cbec37cb68dc23a6cdbbddc6b"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff26ea87f24114579f2c88009b3be24e"Olaf sat the package on the bed. Violet squinted her eyes. "This is from Lemony. He stole it from...Esme. Who had stolen it from your mother at a tea party. It's supposed to contain a few things of importance." Violet nodded and he opened it. "The sugar bowl! That's it..." It was white with a blue pattern on the side. It was quite small and normal-looking. "What could possibly fit in there?" she asked aloud. Olaf shakily opened it and poured its contents out. "Looks like-" he stopped halfway through his sentence. Violet gasped with tears in her eyes. "This...this is from my mother..." Olaf patted her on the back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Violet shook her head. "I...I need to get over it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88d32469ab3b3d58b9095e1529d9749c"Olaf picked each ingredient up individually. "Can you explain what all of it is for me?" Violet nodded. He picked up the nearest item - a sunflower ribbon. Violet let a few tears roll down her cheeks. "They...my parents...when Sunny was born...they gave her a hair ribbon. I still used mine so they thought she'd like it. It had sunflowers on it for her name...but she hated it. Finally, I gave her my old pink one - which I hated anyway - that she kept in her hair until...until she died I suppose..." She looked down touching the fabric delicately. The next thing was a old leather bookmark. Violet turned away from looking at it. "K-k-klaus's f-first book. He used this bookmark forever. Up until he lost it...the week before the fire."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78f6c0e7884b5825ef892a106ebd9c4f"She pushed it away from him. Then he pulled out an envelope the size of a stamp. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For Lemony/em. "It's got to be folded one hundred times." Olaf gasped at the next item. A dart. The same kind that had killed them previous to the fire. "The dart...the dart that..." Violet sobbed silently. This was quite emotional. Then the grabbed something quite tiny. A little tiny sapphire. "The...the triplets..." She turned away and bit her lip. Then Olaf took another thing to look at. "Is that...horseradish? In a tiny bag?" Violet wiped her eyes. "Is it...is it because it a cure to the Medusoid Mycelium?" Olaf scrunched up his eyebrows. "Yes, but several other things are. Bitter tea, but this is a sugar bowl...And wasabi as you know. The apples your parents created...But why horseradish which is so hard to transport..." They finally saw the last item. "A green match," they said in unison./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a30e4acce001b3ace2d130d03f077de"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc99f8d005bd56130e661e0103cf672"The last one needed no explanation. They both slept rough that night with the newfound secrets rushing about in their heads. The best theory the genius Olaf could come up with was that there was horseradish originally. And that everyone who had their hands on it would add to it. But why didn't they remove anything else? And how was any of this powerful? Or dangerous. It made almost no sense. And Violet knew even less. She knew for a fact that her parents had died because of it. But also that they had had it and somehow put something relating to all of their kids in one spot. It was very em style="box-sizing: border-box;"very/em complicated and suspicious. No sense about anything could be made. But eventually the two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c380c2e75ba06c0ec15ddc0cbad2f710"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76ab9218959ad122a694bf3c8ffb731e"The two of them hopped along on their merry way the next few days. That was when Olaf finally said, "Violet, we've got to go shopping. There's certain things the both of us need from the V.F.D. meeting." So Olaf - with his cane - and Violet - with her bandaged ankle - went off to the market to prepare for the meeting. "So what exactly is the dress code?" Olaf grimaced. "Mine is a pin-striped suit. Yours, however, you're not going to like." Violet scrunched up her eyebrows. "Well, you're not allowed to wear green. No one is. Or red. Red is R's color. Or purple. That's O's color." He hesitated a bit on saying O. "I'm thinking blue because that's the color of the suits the youngsters wear. So a blue dress. Or pink..." he added with a mischievous smile. Violet rolled her eyes before he swept her into a kiss. "You're so immature." He hugged her from behind as she attempted to run from him. He kiss her neck and took in her intoxicating scent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59cef73909b287cfab4a9a764724f44c""I love you." "I love you too." It felt almost foreign on Violet's tongue. But she was fairly certain she actually felt that way. But people changed. She hoped that he wouldn't. She would be positively miserable. "Okay, I'm okay with a blue dress. I like blue." Olaf grinned a little to the side of his mouth. "But it has to be a bit more formal that what you're wearing now." Violet looked down to her comfortable, work-worthy black dress. "I think this is fine for a formal occasion. And since when did you start governing my closet?!" She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Since you started wearing those em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrendous/em boots." Violet smirked. Her boots were horrendous. They had started as her inventing boots, but they'd been through her entire run from Olaf and stayed on her feet. They were lucky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00213f0e23f870712a3cadbedc06b814""Okay, fine. But after this, I'm wearing these boots every day until I day." Olaf shrugged. "It's not my fault if you look like a mess then." Violet rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Fashionista." He pretended like he had a scarf on his neck and acted like he was flipping it. "That's my name." Violet found that strange for some reason. She didn't dwell on it though. They eventually made it around the store. Violet found Olaf a pin-striped suit that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"suited/em him quite well. He found he a formal dress. It was much lower cut than anything she'd ever worn before. But it covered her legs and her back, so she couldn't complain. She supposed she still was wearing what a fourteen-year-old would wear. She didn't really care, but the dress was absolutely beautiful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e46456140a8732e678d584b7fb7dcdb"~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876dd19026a307a2721449c59a22508a"They were walking home side-by-side on the sidewalk. Olaf was happily whistling a tune. Violet found it familiar, but didn't mention it. She liked holding onto his good arm as they walked, swaying their arms filled with bags of purchases. Then that statement came back to find. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"That's my name/em. What name? Harris Harrison? Count Olaf? Captain Sham? Stefano? He had gone by so many names before. What was his actual name. "Olaf, what's your name?" He smiled a little but had a suspicious look in his eye. "It's Olaf, dear." Violet shook her head. "No, you're actual name. I know your first name isn't Count..." Olaf looked down. They were in their lawn. He took a seat on the porch swing. "Violet...it's been so long since I...since I told anyone. I disowned most of my family when I was quite young. Except for my brother." Violet took his hand and waited patiently. "My full name...well it requires a story. Are you willing to listen to my little sob story?" Violet nodded eagerly. Olaf said sadly, "Olaf Octavius...S-s-snicket..."/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The couple piled into the automobile quite uncertainly. They were certain in where they were going, but not in their actions. They were headed for Mulctuary Money Management. Olaf had Violet's hand. They were going to finally transfer all of the Baudelaire fortune to Olaf. Violet was much more scared than she should be.

"Why are you shaking?"

Violet stammered looking for an excuse.

He turned from her to look at the road. This was always a good idea, but it gave Violet a knot in her stomach. "I understand. You still don't trust me."

Violet had tears in her eyes. "Put yourself in my place. It's just...put all things into my perspective. After two years of chasing us, I give myself up for the fortune. You then wait two _more_ years before marrying me. Then you proceed to befriend me. And we both fall for each other. All the while my siblings burn in a fire far from me. Would you be trusting that person with your family's fortune? I already failed them once when Klaus, Sunny, and Beatrice died. I...I," her voice cracked. "I can't do it again, Olaf."

He continue driving in silence. "I see your point of view. It makes me wonder if you're mad. But if you aren't, I suppose that you'd have to love me a great bunch to be doing this. You know we can just put it in your name since you're eighteen."

Violet shook her head. "Twenty-one. I'm not that age yet. And I don't want to have it in my name. What is the one way that I can show you that I trust you completely?"

Olaf was silent again. Quietly, he whispered just loud enough to be heard over the car, "You don't have to do this. There are other ways."

They were quiet for a bit.

"What are the other ways?"

"Violet..."

"No, tell me some other ways to make you know that I finally trust me."

"You haven't left yet. That tattoo on your leg. You sleeping in bed with me even though you don't want to."

She murmured, "How do you know that?"

Olaf didn't respond verbally, but he grinned demonically. He loved hearing her say that. It brought out his villainous side. Oh the rendezvous they could have...He jerked out of those thoughts as she snapped her fingers.

"Olaf, did you hear me? We're almost there."

He nodded and pulled the car in. He aided Violet in getting out before taking her hand and saying, "Here we go."

They sat before Mr. Poe quite politely. "Well, it's sure is a shame that..." he coughed into a handkerchief. He was always coughing. "Klaus and Sunny aren't here with us. But Violet," cough, "you're eighteen now. You may take the money. Or you can transfer it over to your husband, Mr. Harrison." Violet nodded. "Harris is _much_ better at handling money than I am. He'll receive it. And put it in a..." she whispered the next part, " _undocumented file._ " Mr. Poe understood. "May I inquire as to why it took so long to get to this task." Olaf finally answered in Harris's voice. "We've been out seeing the world a bit. We got caught up in each other." At that, he took Violet's hand and they both smiled to themselves.

"Well, you two lovebirds just need to sign and then Harris, you'll be in custody of the Baudelaire fortune." A lump arose in Violet's throat. She could write in her left hand like she did when Olaf tried to marry her in a play four years ago. But she trusted Olaf. Then why was she hesitating so? Finally, they were done signing and stood up to leave. Olaf was out the door and Violet was right after him when Mr. Poe coughed and remarked, "Violet! Is that a tattoo on your ankle? And is that an eye?" Olaf heard. They both raced away and Mr. Poe was calling authorities. The one time he ever called in someone for something sensible, it was something impractical. Of course, Violet thought.

"We'll have to move up the date." Olaf nodded. "Today. We'll leave the house today."

Violet shook her head. "No, we can't fit the piano in the car. Let's wait for the moving truck next week."

Olaf shook his head this time. "No, the moving truck will pick everything up with a note. We'll just take the necessities for a few weeks. The piano will be just fine. And so will we. They won't be able to find this place easily. The country is hard to track when the main road to get here is covered in serpents."

Violet smirked at his villainy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And they were off. Violet remembered another time when she road in a car with Olaf. She was in the trunk with her siblings escaping an angry mob who thought the three of them were murderers. It, in fact, was Olaf, but he was in a costume that kept him from blame. She remembered him calling her pretty. She went back and forth on this topic. "You really dated my mother?"

Olaf jumped a little at her words. "Why, um, yes. I did. For some time. And then...Lemony eventually fell in love and she married your father, Bertrand." He seemed highly uncomfortable.

"Olaf, I _know_ you're not telling me something."

"Oh, look, we're here."

"Olaf, you can't just drop the subject."

"Violet, we can't just stay out in the open. In a car. With glass windows. And at least a little bit of gasoline."

Violet shook her head at his strange riddles he often spoke. She assume she'd understand them soon. She finally took a look at her new home. And she immediately didn't like it. It was bright orange with purple shutters and a bright yellow roof. The door was blue and the porch was red. Random pieces of neon color littered it.

"I thought we were hiding."

"The best way to hide is to not. Remember who you're married to, my dear."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Most people will be asked, "What's the deal?" at least once in their life. I, myself, have been asked this question many times. Once hanging over a pit of poisonous alligators negotiating ransom. Another time when I was waiting in line in at a university bathroom hoping to deliver something to my brother before the hourglass was empty. And Violet found herself asking this of Olaf once they got back and situated into their new home.

"What's the deal?" the young girl inquired of her husband.

He sighed heavily and then turned to look at her. They were currently sitting in the floor reading, Olaf laying down with his knees up and Violet's head on his stomach. "Nothing, dear. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

She paused for a moment before sitting up and looking him in the eye earnestly. "Olaf, you've just been absent and I can sense it. You are more reserved. Is it the lack of alcohol or...am I boring you?"

His heart stretched out for this little bird that was so insecure about her place in his life. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Well, Violet, it's like during a play. You are very excited and quite nervous for this play. But you finally get into it and feel festive and happy about it. There is awesome action taking place. But then slowly you realize what is happening. There are times when there is immense actions lighting up your face, but the remainder is just the actors walking mindlessly along the stage. And you wonder if you walked into the wrong play or if it's just...you."

He looked away from her. She grabbed his hand. "What does that mean, Olaf?" she gazed into his eyes expectantly.

"It means that I don't know if I made the correct decision marrying you. Just...these thoughts and..." he shut his mouth abruptly as if he weren't supposed to say anything.

"What thoughts?" his wife asked. This was something new and unexpected.

He rested his head on the ground and she caressed his hand with hers comfortingly. It took a long time, but the couple was patient.

"Violet, I _have_ made a mistake marrying you."

This was nothing novel to the girl. "OK, I know. We've been over this more than once, Olaf," she laid her hand on his chest. He jumped up leaving her on the floor and began pacing around her.

"That's not the reason I'm thinking of Violet..."

Violet, being the eighteen-year-old couldn't think of what he was aiming for despite all of her cleverness. She was dumbfounded and it frustrated her.

"Olaf, just tell me!"

He ran his hands through his hair several times before finally exhaling deeply and jumping in: "Violet, I have thoughts of... _you_."

It took her a moment, but she finally understood it.

"Oh. _Oh._ "

He solemnly nodded. "Yeah," he sorrowfully answered.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Olaf, that's not a problem."

Abruptly, he ceased his frantic stroll. "What?" he croaked.

"If that's what it will take to show you that I trust you, then do what you want."

Blinking several times, Olaf took a while to digest these words. "What...no, Violet, I can't do that. I can't take something so precious and valuable."

She sauntered over and kissed him directly on the lips, on her tiptoes because of the height difference. "Olaf, it would be my pleasure."

He grabbed her hips and wrapped his arms around her all the while keeping a lip-lock on her. He began leading her to the couch when he released from her and wiped his slobbery lips. "What's the deal?" she asked again.

Olaf sat down and hung his head. "I can't do it, Violet. You're too precious and fragile. And I'm not good enough for you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Eventually, Olaf, I'll show you how much I love you. With love comes trust, right?"

There are certain occasions that require particular clothing. A funeral requires a suit and tie. A war requires military attire. The burning of a green building requires black attire with a specific headpiece at a particular time during the day. But this day that Olaf and Violet put on special clothing was not to burn a green building. It was to enter one.

It was the dreaded day of the meeting arranged by O. Violet put on her blue dress bought by the Baudelaire fortune. Well, now it was the Snicket fortune. Kind of. And Olaf wore his pin-striped suit with newly combed hair and two eyebrows. And off they went to the meeting Violet was so anxious for.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The couple walked arm in arm to a building away from everything else. Violet in her blue dress and white parasol and Olaf in his pin-striped suit and top hat. Everything seemed so timeless and lovely. If one were to look at the two of them walking down the street so at peace, they would've thought, "Gee, look at that beautiful couple strolling along. They sure look happy. I'm sure they've had nothing go astray at all in their lives!" Little do these strangers know that the both of these people have met so much sorrow and it is never over. The girl living in a Series of Unfortunate Events and the man thrown into a Drastic Drama that has caused dastardly destruction.

It was a nice enough establishment with an eye embellishment in the middle of the windows. They were met and greeted by the butler and promptly sat down in their assigned seats beside each other. It was a long conference table. Slowly, people came in and took the final seats. Beside Olaf sat Lemony in a new disguise and beside Violet was a beautiful lady no one seemed to know.

The seats were soon filled and everyone was just gazing about at everyone. There at the table was a man in a caftan fidgeting and glancing all about as if worrying someone were there who would beat him. There was also a woman in a veil that reached all the way down to her feet. It was covered in glitter and didn't show a sliver of her face. Also sitting at the table was a man in a navy colored Navy jacket and rubber ducky shoes reciting Moby Dick to a woman in huge glasses beside him. In the left corner sat a woman with hair that had so many colors it seemed not to have one at all. She stared at Cara the entire time across from her.

Eventually, the butlers came in with cocktails and h'orderves. All settled in momentarily, but still missed the host. Violet caught a few tense words between Lemony and Olaf.

"Did he bail already?" Olaf intensely inquired.

Lemony answered, "I don't know, Olaf. You know him better."

"Don't you dare. We both very well know that _none_ of us were exactly _close_."

After that it became too quiet and fast for Violet to pick up. Finally, plates were cleared and everyone began getting antsy. Then cued a man identical to the Olaf Violet knew so long ago. This man jumped upon the table and danced around majestically before pulling off his top hat and bowing. He smiled with gleaming eyes like Olaf used to have and his bad, unhygienic teeth showed through his smirking lips. "Welcome, welcome, welcome. I am your host, Omar."

Violet's eyes bugged and Olaf's fists clenched. Omar paced the table sneering grandly. "I have invited the remainder of the V.F.D. members for my reveal. Most of you thought I was dead if you looked at the _Daily Punctilio._ Well, that was not me. It is easy to be mistook though." Violet cringed at his lack of grammar. "You see, many of you may or may not know that I have a twin. He sits right here at the table. Olaf. Much more diabolic than myself. But that's not all. Our cousin, Jacques Snicket, looks identical to the both of us. Quite easy to be confuzzled, you see."

Violet immediately didn't like him. He was arrogant and misused his parts of speech. Olaf was steaming beside her. Lemony didn't seem particularly pleased either.

"Won't you smile, brother? It's been _quite_ a long time, wouldn't you agree? And I see you got a pretty little fortune, I mean, wife."

Olaf growled and jumped up. "Stop this madness, Omar. What did you really invite all of us here for?"

Omar ignored him. "I too went and found myself a romantic interest. Ava, won't you come up here?"

The beautiful lady sitting beside Violet stood up and grabbed Omar's hand. He swept her into his side and smiled. She had to be Violet's age with golden blonde hair and glimmering green eyes. She had a sad smile on her face as she stood up there on the table.

"But Olaf, _you_ always got the girls, didn't you? You were the _actor_! Lemony was the writer, Jacques was just the _perfect_ volunteer and Kit was the only girl. I was stuck being the one they sent off! But I made myself. I got ALL of the Volunteers here. And I am going to _burn this place down._ "

People flew into a panic. Olaf jumped up grabbing Lemony and Violet. He looked at Omar sternly. "Omar, listen closely. You were the baby. The _absolute_ baby. You were always given everything. The rest of us had to work for it. Sure we were twins, but I had my way. Mother and Father knew how to handle me. But they loved you more. You had more potential to do as they did. You were to be the family arsonist. But no. I did both my dream and theirs when we were separated. I followed through killing _so many people_ , Omar. I acted, but my heart wasn't in it. And I missed my family. I _killed_ my family, Omar."

Lemony patted his shoulder. "I loved Jacques like a brother. But Mother and Father...they told me that E's fortune was more than we could afford not to take. And Kit...it's funny how we didn't know Kit was our cousin for a while, huh? She was a girl, why would she be a Snicket? But when we were twenty-three and dating and Jacques found out...that was a rough day and it ended there. That was your major flaw. You never did love. I loved Kit though it never could be. First cousins and her and Dewey and her daughter..."

"She had a daughter?" Violet turned at Omar's question. Olaf looked down and replied, "Omar, Jacques was murdered by myself, Kit died after the birth of her daughter Beatrice. And her daughter Beatrice perished in a fire that took down Fort Cech Slope."

Omar's face fell. "I...I did that."

Olaf instinctively grabbed Violet and pulled her to him restraining her from attacking his brother. "That fire also killed the other two Baudelaires."

Omar nodded. "I understand. I...I am going to end all the pain here and now."

Olaf ignored him, obviously broadcasting a family trait. "Omar, what have you been doing for these twenty odd years? I wrote. I coded. I found...I found the Snickets...I...I lost Kit...and Lemony has been gone even longer...Why did you leave me?" Tears were filling up his eyes. Lemony grabbed Violet and led her away. Violet didn't appreciate being paraded to a distance away from her husband comforting her brother-in-law furiously. But she understood.

"Olaf...listen..."

"I'm listening, but I don't hear an explanation."

Omar sunk down to sit on the table. "Olaf...I had to go. Mother and Father told me to. They told me...they told me to secure my villainy to ensure that V.F.D. burned. They always knew you would be the one to succeed. I don't know how, but they did. Curses, they did. So they hid me away. Hid me away for when you got a hold on V.F.D. When it had finally crumbled. They used me as the final Snicket. The final piece."

Olaf sat down beside his brother. "You know, it always was the Snicket fortune, the Snicket file, the Snicket this and that. Knowing very well that I was a Snicket too. And not ever acknowledging it. We would never get the fortune though. We all knew it was Irene's. Therefore it was Harvey's fortune too. But they were killed in a fire. And us cousins stuck together. I'm still bewildered as to how none of us realized about Kit."

Omar laughed a little. "I knew...I wasn't going to break it to you though. You loved her so much. But...never knowing she was Jacques's twin sister? You must've truly had love blinders on. But the rest of us never commented on it. Until you figured it out on your own when Kit...when Kit told you. She was always smart, Kit was. I always wondered why she ever fell for you. But Dewey? Really?"

Olaf nodded and a faint smile touched his lips. "But why did you never answer. You should've known that I would've kept you a secret. I wouldn't jeopardize the chance to burn this whole organization down."

There was a brief silence. "Olaf...I'm preparing to go down in flames also. That was another reason Mother and Father chose me. Their eldest son was afraid of the fires. Of course, why wouldn't he be? But their youngest was afraid of the mushrooms. And we're both afraid of the poison darts, aren't we?"

The twins shared a bitter laugh together. "That's true, Mar..."

"Sure is, Ole O..."

"All these people are frantically trying to get out of what is soon to become an inferno. And I believe you have a choice to make." Olaf stood up and sought out Violet. "Just know that my home is open to you. It may get crowded with me and my wife there, but I'm sure you and your missus can handle it."

Omar stopped Olaf. "Don't...don't make me make this decision. I can't...I don't think I can do it."

Olaf gave a knowing smile. "I'll clean your mess up once more. I will schedule monthly meetings as always. All will go home today. All _will_ return. And you will get your act together, Omar. We need to establish something different in this department." He put his top hat on and retreated to his wife and cousin in the corner talking to his brother's girlfriend, myself.

I was Ava. Well, at the time. Lemony and Violet had approached me as I calmly looked on with a cigarette in my mouth. It wasn't lit though because we were about to get scorched. It would light itself.

"Hello, I'm Violet Baudelaire."

My cigarette dropped. "B-baudelaire, you say?"

She nodded, obviously used to this. I wasn't recording their life until much later. But I knew Baudelaire. I knew about this name so clearly.

"Violet, as in Beatrice and Bertrand's daughter?"

Another nod. "Well, we should've been childhood friends if things had worked out. My mother was a good friend of Beatrice."

Lemony murmured, "Who wasn't?" He then noticed his discretion and held out his hand. "I'm Lemony Snicket."

I pursed my lips knowingly. "Another _good_ friend of Beatrice's." I didn't shake his hand. I didn't do that.

"Hello, my name is Aveline Bridgette Charbonneau. I go by Ava but that isn't really my decision strangely enough. Nothing about my name really was my decision now that I think about it...But anyway...so I see we are in the same boat, hmm?" I directed this to Violet, but I was looking at Lemony.

Violet answered, "Whatever do you mean?"

I cackled. "Stuck with villainous men because they yearn to feel their youth again so they use us as their outlet. But he actually stuck with you enough to put a rock on your finger, hmm?"

Her eyes bugged. "Excuse me, but it was my choice to get married, first off. Secondly, Olaf is a better man now. Better than Omar who is going to burn us all down!"

I scoffed. "He's too wimp to do it. See, your man is over there convincing him otherwise. I guess he's better than his twin."

Violet just gave a questioning look my way. "So Lemony! It's been a long time since I've seen another Snicket. Well, then again, it's been a long time since they've all been alive so..."

Lemony filled with color. I made a face I hope was apologetic, but I'm not good with those for some reason. I don't know.

"But then again, you don't see a Baudelaire very often."

"So where did you come from Aveline?" Lemony interjected almost purple in the face. I almost forgot how much he dearly loved Beatrice.

"Well let's just say I emerged from the green smoke, huh?"

Olaf and Omar joined us almost immediately after that.

Olaf answered our expressions with, "We have decided it is best _not_ to kill the remainder of the Volunteers. We also decided that we need to get together more often. So, I will lead the first official meeting."

He jumped upon the table and whistled loudly, calling the panic people to listen. "FALSE ALARM, FOLKS! TAKE YOUR SEATS ONCE MORE!"

They all followed the instructions of the man. He did look very similar to their host, especially when seen through absolute panic.

"Okay, we are the last of the Volunteers. We have a new group of young ones. But we have to get over the schism that has brought us down to this minimum. So, I propose that we have a meeting once a month to establish a new type of V.F.D."

There were rebuttals of disagreement but the comments were mostly about how a villain shouldn't lead their anti-schism revolution. So I jumped up, ever the eager one.

"Okay, listen up! I know more about V.F.D. than any of the rest of you? How is that so, you may ask? She's so young, you'll say. Well, my mother was deep, _deep_ into this department of Volunteers. And she taught me every last thing that she knew. She brought in others to teach me what she didn't. Now, majority of those people have died since I was learning what they could offer. And why? Well Mother explained it was a great divide known as the schism. Well, I understood it to be the division between good and bad.

"NO! It isn't that. It's the difference between fortune and misfortune. Most fell in the latter category. But now that it's down to what, thirty of us, don't you think that maybe we could regroup? Fix the old problems, establish new improved ones?" I was applauded with silence. So I began pacing the table. "Okay, let's do a roll call. Veterans first! Priscilla!" I pointed to the woman with colorful/less hair. "Hard to disguise, but so easy to fool. You are a master of deception. Old tricks, but they remain good.

"Gunter!" The man in the navy colored Navy jacket smiled toothily. "You love that Moby Dick, huh? And the sea, oh, you could stay there investigating the Wormed Whales and Lachrymose Leeches forever. I loved your book by the way. Penny, where is she at?" I finally found her. She was wearing overalls and carrying what looked like a pitchfork but was actually a giant paintbrush. "Penny, outstanding art! Absolutely breathtaking. Nelson," I exclaimed pointing to the man in the caftan, "Disguised lookout. I enjoyed your work as a bush. Impeccable."

I went down the line of veterans. About 15 of them. I finally announced," "Then let's assess the next generation. "We've got three Snickets left from the older generation. Lemony, Olaf, and Omar. Son of E, also known as Jacob or Harvey, and twin sons of Ophelia and Oswald. There sits Cara, owner of the Cafe that replaced that Salmon place. Good job on that, by the way. And a Baudelaire! Those were scarce even before my time. Look, four other new, young strapping bodies. Is that Hans and Andrew Christian I see? Nice boys we've got here. And I don't know you two, surprisingly." I

All that remained was a girl and a boy. The boy introduced themselves by saying, "I am Merriam Webster and this is Elizabeth Browning." I pursed my lips. "There should be more than the four of you. What gives? Hans, Andrew, Merriam, and Elizabeth. There should be others."

Merriam replied, "We left our siblings just in case something were to happen."

"Who are your siblings?" I inquired.

"I have a sister, Britannica," Merriam said.

Elizabeth continued, "My brother, Barrett, is taking care of Britannica, Robert, my brother, and Frosty, my sister."

"Frosty?" I asked squinting.

She sighed as if she got that a lot. "She's an infant still, but she loves Frosty the Snowman and when she began learning her name, guess what she thought it was?"

"Frosty."

"Exactly. And we don't have the heart to tell her that isn't right."

"Good. Don't. Don't ever do that."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Finally someone sees my perspective."

People dismissed themselves quickly after I established the next meeting. Things were going to start happening around here as long as I kept them going. But the first thing I needed to do was talk to Omar.

"O, we need to talk."

He turned around and Olaf walked away giving us some privacy. "What is it, sweet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think I want to be in this relationship anymore."

He gasped. "Why? I'm getting good like you told me I should. Is that why?"

I shook my head. "I think there is more potential for the both of us. I...I don't feel like with this new experience going on that I will be committed as I used to. And you aren't going to be happy with that..."

He sighed, understanding my reasoning. He placed a long kiss on my mouth hugging me close. "Okay, if that's what you want. But stay close. I am still quite fond of you, ya know."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

I went to help Lemony clean up. "So..."

"So?"

And that began one of the best friendships I've ever had.

After all was cleaned up, it was down to the Snicket boys, me, Violet, and the veiled woman who hadn't moved from her corner the entire time. We bid our farewells and I explained I'd take care of the woman. I sauntered over to her and began to explain that we couldn't stay here much longer and this and that blah blah when she stood up and pushed her chair in.

"Well, thanks for understanding. I'll walk you to your car if you need me to."

She shook her veiled head. "I want to talk to you, _Ava_."

I knew that voice. And as she lifted her veil, I knew that face.

"Mama?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

What makes a person sane? Why is one described as insane? Some people have asked these questions. I am one of those people. I am one of the few who ask it so often it might as well me written in ink on my forehead. Violet also asked these questions after she came home from the meeting. Violet is always asking questions of these sort. One would think it would be Klaus that would be the philosophical one. However, Violet has several gears in her mind that go against the ones that society has perched itself upon. So she is the Baudelaire who often finds herself asking these questions.

As Violet and Olaf got home, Olaf sprinted to the kitchen and got out a bottle of liquor.

"You don't want to do that, Olaf."

He took a big gulp. "Do I not now? Well, if it's any consolation, it makes me FEEL BETTER!" He slammed the bottle down and grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard. "Have a seat, my dear. This will make you feel better also."

Violet took her seat across from her husband. This was one of the few times in their marriage that she had gotten scared of him. She was absolutely frightened.

He took a few more big gulps out of the bottle before filling up their glasses. "See, Violet, this stuff isn't wine. This is the hard stuff. Not like that champagne you drink. No, this is hard to take. And it's fast acting. When we get about a quarter of the way through, you'll cease to remember the rest of the night. At half, the same will happen for myself. So, here we go. Drink up!"

Violet was curious. Could it really make her feel better? At the very least, it would put her at ease. Especially when Olaf was acting as he was. So she drank it all in one gulp.

"Ooh. That's not what I expected," Olaf stated before throwing his back and going, "Ah...refreshing."

It wasn't that bad, Violet admitted to herself. "What isn't what you expected?" she inquired trying to keep her dignity.

"You. I thought you'd take a sip first. Test the waters. There could've been poison in there, Violet. This all could've been an elaborate trick for this exact moment. You wouldn't be able to detect the poison. You don't know what the liquor is supposed to taste like."

Violet looked down and slowly moved to put her hair up in her ribbon. She kept her gaze down as she thought on it.

"Drink, my dear."

She took another glass-full and struggled to keep her mind sharp. "You wouldn't do something _that_ despicable."

"Oh, how do you know?"

Violet kept the room from spinning. "Because you truly love me. The man before had only had heartbreak. No love to be seen. But now, you're different. I know love."

"From who?" he asked as he took another glass.

"Because I love you Olaf."

He bitterly laughed. "It could all be a trick Violet."

Things started making sense. They _could_ all be a trick. She could've just embarrassed herself by admitting her love to a man who had just said those words to trick her.

"But it's not."

She choked on the liquor she had begun drinking. She quickly sent it down and grabbed the tabletop. "How can I trust...that it's the truth?"

Olaf grinned and drank again. "You've seen me at a state of desperation and depression almost no one else has seen. And keep in mind, I made a vow never to be the first to commit. Think about that for a moment."

Another glass for both of them as Violet sorted it out. He had said 'I love you' first. He had vowed to ensure her safety. He had tattooed her. He had taken her to the cafe. He had faced _scorn_ from Lemony...for her.

"I understand, Olaf. But how do you know that all I've done hasn't been...a trick either?" Her speech was beginning to come loose, but she took another glass. A quarter of the way through. She'd made it farther than he'd said.

His eyebrows jumped up. He leaned way over the table. She did the same. "Because I can see it in your eyes. You're not as innocent as everyone mistakes you for. You still don't trust me. Your brain is hardwired not to. And once it's been hardwired, well, things are hard to change. But your heart on the other hand...your heart is apparent in your eye. While your brain controls your eyes, your heart is shown through them. I see love in there. Wanna know how I know what love looks like?" He drank another glass before answering his own question, "Because every morning I wake up and see you. And every night I look in the mirror and see the same love in my eyes."

Violet leaned forward closer and kissed him. Then they resumed their little game. Violet took another drink. "So you dated both my mother and Kit, your cousin."

Olaf nodded. "Yes, dear."

"That's not the question. Are you related to my mother?"

He cackled and gleefully took another drink, slower this time. "No, my dear. Kit and I...we were never meant to be. Neither were me and your mother. Your mother was loved by all. It was amazing that she married when she did. She was at the height of her life and then she married your father. She was engaged to Lemony for a while you know?"

Violet took a drink. "Yes, I do. I've seen some things in her room that you may not even know about. The ring in its box still. That is placed in her bedside table. Despite the wealth of the house, it isn't as big as the one she wears on her finger. But it's always clean. And the letters. Oh the letters. We are almost never allowed to get the mail. And when we do, well, we were rich but we knew the pain of consequence.

"And my dad's watch. The one he never wore. The one he would let me work on when it broke. The one Mother wouldn't look at. The one she never polished. A wedding gift she once told me. When I asked from who, she just informed it was from a past visitor and not to worry upon it. I lived with her for fourteen years and you know her better than I ever would have."

She slammed down another glass. Olaf laughed a little. "You know, Violet, jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I don't want to talk of jealousy, Olaf. Because I like to believe there is a difference between envy and jealousy. Jealousy is wanting what someone or something has on the outside. Their possessions, if you will. That's why when you say you're jealous of someone who took your lover, you are jealous that someone else has the possession upon them that you once had. Jealousy is a craving. Envy, is something a bit different. It too is a craving, but a spiritual one, if you will. You begin longing to be someone because of one thing to begin with. Then, you start seeing more things that you want of theirs. And then you realize that you want to _be_ them. Now, in this sense envy can be close to lust. And I find that hysterical!"

She cackled before drinking too more glasses. The room was spinning so she focused on her husband across the table.

"That's quite a philosophical point of view, my love."

"One day...y-you're going to s-slip up and s-say it wrong, y-ya kn-now?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows. "What is it that you mean?"

"You'll...s-slip up one day and c-call me...Orphan again."

He took another two drinks as well and leaned forward. "No I won't."

She nodded. "It's...in-in-inevitable, Olaf. When you d-drink again, wine p-probably, then it'll c-come out." Hiccup. She giggled a bit. "It's smart of y-you, Olaf. G-getting me drunk, w-with you. To see, to see if you would do it."

He drank some more straight from the bottle. "What are you blabbering on about?" he angrily asked. He felt it taking his new, better self away. "Tell me then!"

She got up and grabbed the bottle, drinking a bunch for herself. "You know" hiccup "what."

She handed him to bottle to finish the remainder. They'd made it through. Now the waiting game was on. They weren't going to bed anytime soon. Definitely not. Well, probably not. Violet didn't know how she would react. But she knew it would most likely be negative. First, she struggled to get the slurring under control. She wasn't going to be drunk like that. She walked over to the couch and plopped down. She heard Olaf follow her.

"So, honey, what else did you want from this little adventure?" she inquired.

He began pacing in front of her. "I'm trying not to scheme a trick on Omar right now."

"Omar...he's the reason you're drinking. I remember a bit now."

"You don't understand, Violet. He's...I don't know."

"Then I don't know how I don't understand. Enlightenment please."

"You're infuriating at the moment. What happened to my pretty little wife? The one who doesn't object because she doesn't know?"

Violet smirked and stood up shakily. "I'm beginning to sort things out. I don't like this feeling Olaf. It's not fun noticing some of these things. Not at all. I'm going to stop them. I'm going to bed. We can continue this when sober, I promise? Tomorrow?"

Olaf nodded and kissed her deeply yet sloppily. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They both went to Olaf's room and began undressing. This was the moment Olaf had been looking for no matter what she said. But finally, they both had their pajamas on and climbed in. _She_ grabbed him this time and held on for the night. Olaf attempted to go to sleep and eventually did. They wouldn't remember nearly anything. Nearly. But for now, in his drunken mind, he vowed that the next time he met this version of himself, it wouldn't be for a game. This was a bad game. Even more trust was lost. From both parties. No matter how philosophical they both got to explain it. Olaf would never know if she had tricked him. Ever. She was her mother's daughter after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The couple woke up with blinding headaches. This, however was for several different reasons. First, there was the drunken state that they had made for themselves the previous night. Second, they each had too much to think about. Next, the light was blaring through the windows causing their eyes to strain and dilate almost to little pin-points. Finally, there were people bumping around in their house making the most noise possible.

"Snicket! Shhh..." a voice said loudly. Violet stirred and whispered to Olaf, "I think someone's in our house..." He shook his head. "Violet, dear, I don't care. I'm staying in this bed." Violet shook her head before regretting it immediately. "Ava," another voice spoke not-so-softly, "don't you think we should've waited until they were actually up?"

The first voice answered at a regular volume. It was obviously female and familiar to the couple. "It's almost noon, Lemony!" He shushed her immediately. Suddenly, clarity was brought to the couple. Violet said just above a murmur, "It's Lemony and Ava. We need to get up." Olaf groaned and tried to hold Violet down. "Just a few more minutes," he moaned. She shook him off and said, "Put your robe on and let's go." He rolled out of bed unceremoniously and threw on his robe.

The two walked out of the room leaning on each other and heading to the kitchen. They both got a glass of water and a pill to keep the room from spinning. (Olaf decided to throw the bottle that caused this against an alley wall.) Olaf drank his liquid before wrapping his arms around Violet's waist and resting his head on her shoulder, leaving a kiss or two on her neck. She smiled to herself as Lemony and I walked in.

I squealed, "Ugh, you two get a room! You look absolutely awful!" I began prancing about in my cat-eye sunglasses and large, red leather coat. My blonde hair was tightly curled and I was wearing black gloves. "This place is dreadful. Lemony, this just _will not_ do." Lemony shrugged before glancing at the loving couple before him. "Really, you two? You're old enough to be her father."

Olaf growled, "Same goes to you, cousin." Lemony reddened and glanced at the damsel flouncing about the kitchen. I pretended not to notice. "Lemony, you said we couldn't do it at your place, correct?" Lemony rolled his eyes as if he had heard this question too many times to count. And he had in all honesty. "Ava, you know why we can't." I sighed frustrated. "Fine."

Violet piped up, "What about your place, Ava?" I ignored her and continued on. "I suppose this will have to do...However aesthetically displeasing it is to my eye." Olaf walked to the den and placed himself on the couch. Everyone followed and his wife located herself on his lap. Lemony had clear disgust on his face. "Ava..." Violet's tone made my ever heart quiver. "Ava, what's the matter?"

I shook my head and kept looking about. "The aura is all wrong. How do you live in this mess? And this clock...ugh, disgraceful." Violet repeated her question again and I burst into tears. Lemony came over and grabbed me to comfort my sobbing self. "Lemony, what's the matter with her?" Olaf asked. Lemony responded, "She came to my house near three this morning in tears and then got on taking me all of these places and had me doing invitations and codes I'd _barely_ learned. She acts like an old-timer, Olaf. And she's nineteen."

Olaf nodded. Violet went over to me. "Ava, you have to explain what happened last night. Dry up your tears and look at me." I looked over at the girl my age. Married happily to her villain after years of misfortune. I took a deep, shaking breath before jumping right in.

"To begin, it starts at the meeting. All of you left and I lingered a bit longer. There was one woman left. The woman in the veil. After everyone had left, the same woman remained. The woman who was always there. Always watching. It didn't take long for it to click. Not long at all. I went to her and was real polite and all. Then her veil was off."

 _"Mama?" I screamed. She looked at me sadly. "Poor girl. Now I need to explain some things. Sit, my dear."_

 _We both took our seats and she crossed her arms on the table. She had deep pools of brown eyes and caramel hair to match it. She didn't like looking at me because I reminded her so of my father. I had his long nose, green eyes, and blonde hair he had formerly had when they'd first met. But I didn't carry his same air of menace._

 _"You're not Ava."_

 _"What? What do you mean, Mama? That's what you instructed me to introduce myself as. I don't...I don't understand."_

 _She smiled sadly. "Your real name is Viviette Felicity Duval. Not Aveline Bridgette Charbonneau. Not Ava. Viviette. Felicity. Duval."_

 _I gripped the edge of the table. "V.F.D. Why...why would you name me that, Mama?"_

 _She ignored me. Oh how similar we acted. "My name is Duchess Fiona Vauquelin. I go by R. My mother was Duchess Regina Vauquelin of Winnipeg. We passed the identity down the line. Until you. You're an illegitimate child of mine. The child born of the schism. The man they describe as the man with a beard but no hair and the daughter of the Duchess of Winnipeg. Brought together during the split of V.F.D. and produced an heir of the Volunteers._

 _"Raised up in traditions of the old department. Raised to be the leader. The creator. My time is up, doll. You have to finish out what I couldn't. Lead them out of the schism and into good fortune." She kissed each of my cheeks and finally my nose before grabbing her veil and placing it delicately on her head. She finally took a final glance at me before walking out into the rain and not returning. I sat there stewing for a bit before returning to my home._

 _It was burning. They'd found us. That's why she was running away. For good. I saved what I could. It was a lot because I was prepared for fires such as these. Sloppy ones that started in the front. I saved most of the books and trinkets. But I couldn't get the list of items in the sugar bowl. I'd almost had it memorized. I wish now I hadn't had hesitated. So I went to the only person I trusted. The only person not turned at the schism. The person who I knew I'd befriended immediately. Lemony Snicket. And honestly, Lemony, your hiding place isn't that hidden. You're under a theater seat that squeaks. How elementary is that?_

I finally ceased my story and everyone just looked at me. Lemony finally said, "All of the documents remain in my home. The home she made me buy. And it's pretty hidden..." I smiled triumphantly. Violet spoke, "That doesn't explain why you two woke us up and began criticizing our home." Lemony answered, "Little miss V.F.D. has declared a meeting tonight at this address. She said that we have to locate the villains once more and terminate them. I prefer all of us just to surrender, but that would be all too simple. They want the sugar bowl and we simply cannot afford that. Speaking of which, the meeting is about the sugar bowl also."

"And the young ones, Lemony," I interrupted rudely. He sighed. "And the newcomers. I don't understand why it couldn't have waited until next week though." I threw my hands up. "Lemony, fine! I'm going to tell them all that everything is cancelled! If you wanted to reorganize the V.F.D. maybe you should be doing some of this instead of criticizing how I'm doing it!" I yelled furiously. I then realized what I did and raced away.

Lemony sighed and shook his head at Olaf and Violet. "She's going to be even worse if I leave her pouting in the car for too long." Violet asked, "What's going on with her? Why did she explode on you?" He shrugged. A smirk planted itself on Olaf's lips and a giggle escaped. Lemony jerked his head to his cousin. "What so funny, Olaf?" The person in question just smiled and shrugged. "You better explain. You know how I don't like suspense..." Olaf grinned suggestively before answering, "Oh you've got it _real_ bad."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Lemony came after me. "Viviette?" He walked to the car and got into the driver's seat. We sat together in silence for a while. "I apologize, Viviette, and that isn't something I'm known to often do. But I honestly don't think you have a right to be going about screaming at me for trying to help. I understand you're hurt and confused and probably the little bit hormonal, but I'm just here as a helping hand." He cautiously took my hand as a visual.

I sighed dramatically. "Lemony, I appreciate all that you've done. Ha, to be honest, not many people can stand me for as long as you have. I...I'm glad to have befriended you. But I don't know how I am going to rebuild V.F.D. from the foundation up. Start with the villains or the volunteers? The fires or the extinguishers? The green buildings or the green matches? It's...I can't do this, Lemony!"

I felt the tears build up and frantically waved my hands around as Lemony waited patiently for it to cease. "Lemony, I'm nineteen years old with the knowledge of an eighty year old. But...I don't have the thought process that the older volunteers did! I'm well-read, but that's not all you have to have!" I continued on in a screaming fit. "Everyone has their one special skill! Violet was an inventor, Klaus was a bookworm, Sunny was a cook, Isadora was a poet, Duncan was a journalist, Quigley was a cartographer, you're a writer, Olaf's an inactive arsonic actor, Omar's a...whatever he is...Where does that leave me, dear companion? Where does it leave me?"

I paused to sniff and wipe away some tears. "The teen drilled to take over the most colossally benevolent organization. Where does that leave me? I can speak eleven languages and know every single. V.F.D. code there has _ever_ been. I know Shakespeare by heart and I've memorized all of Bach's works well enough to transpose them. All the gods in the mythology of Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Indian, Chinese, and other assorted cultures. I can make myself look antonymous to how I look now and can nearly flawlessly give an impression of most people I meet. But, Lemony, look at me and tell me that matters. Look at me and tell me that these _pathetic_ _specialties_ are a significant talent. But don't lie."

I held his gaze with my teary green eyes and his deep hazel ones. "Well, Viviette, all of those things are just diverging off of your main talent...Your leadership skills. Who else could drag me out of my warmish bed at three in the morning and send me on all of those _ridiculous_ errands? Only Viviette could. Only Viviette Felicity Duval." I smiled as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "That's why your mother renamed you. Nineteen years old and a head of a worldwide department? You deserve a new name." I smiled and he returned the favor momentarily.

We still didn't return inside just yet. "Viviette, this reminds me of a time when I was stuck tied to a chair hanging by a coat hanger suspended over a vat of a poisonous type of lava that I was doomed to fall into. This, however, had _absolutely_ nothing to do with V.F.D. But this lava would kill me instantly and all I could do was sit and think on how _dumb_ I had been to be in this situation."

"Gee, I didn't think I was _that_ bad..." I murmured under my breath. He laughed a bit before continuing, "Just listen. I was sitting there thinking how dumb I was to get into the situation when it hit me: my hands weren't tied. I was just blindfolded. That's how dumb I was when I was young. But I remembered advice from my big brother. _Stay out of danger, unless you can become or overcome the danger itself._ So, I kept my blindfold on and escaped. I wasn't dumb for getting into the situation. I was dumb for scolding myself about it. For thinking the end was inevitable. Do you see the point, Viviette?"

I squinted. "That you really are dumb?" We both laughed good-naturedly. "No. I don't do this very often if you can't tell. I apologize, but I found myself in a hard situation and found it actually wasn't that hard if I thought about it. I just needed a push. Not a literal push, however. _That_ would've made the front page of how dumb I was. I hope you got something out of that nonsense..." He broke off and we sat in silence once more. I had a lot to think about now.

This story _is_ about Violet and Olaf, so I will record what they were doing while Lemony and I were tied up. "The sugar bowl?" Violet asked. Olaf bit his lip, holding back information. "Violet...my dear, there's something...there's something I didn't tell you. About the sugar bowl..." He fidgeted around the counter before bending over taking deep breaths. "What is it, Olaf?" Violet inquired feeling quite scared. He straightened up before stating, "There was something else. Think about it. What would I keep from you in order to protect you, my dear?"

The inventor's mind began racing at rapid speeds, but emotion was a cloud in her brain. Finally, she struck a decision, "My parents...most everyone it had received had given just one thing. Others, like Esme and Lemony, didn't give at all. They didn't have anything to give. No, they didn't need to leave a message. The darts, horseradish, and matches were all about the schism. But the ribbon from Sunny and the bookmark from Klaus...my parents were sending a message out. But where was the message about their eldest daughter? The inventor?" She turned to Olaf. "What is it, darling?"

Olaf reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flower. Violet gasped and tears sprung to her eyes. "A violet?" she breathed. Olaf nodded and reached for her. She shook her head and stepped away. "But that doesn't make sense! One for each of their children, obviously. But this flower...should signify something. And I have a feeling that we aren't the people my parents wanted to figure out the puzzle. But we have to be, Olaf. All the rest of everyone wouldn't know how to figure this out. And the villains...that's why there was such a fight over keeping it..." He looked lovingly at his wife and she wiped her eyes. "The ribbon, the bookmark, and a perfect violet. What could the three of us signify in order to force our parents to put symbols in the sugar bowl?"

"Leather, sunflowers, and violets..." they turned at my voice. "My mother mentioned...she mentioned something called the Baudelaire Blade. That was towards the end. Before she lost her mind, of course. I thought she just picked the Baudelaire name because it had the same letter as blade, but probably not. Violet...do you have any experience with science?" The girl in question looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I'm an inventor. Of course I do." I grinned. Lemony and Olaf exchanged worried glances. "Let's investigate this Baudelaire Blade with a Baudelaire Blossom, shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Hey, we're going back to our old house," Olaf told his wife one night over cards. Violet looked up from her hand and asked, "Why is that?" I answered, "We need a laboratory. And the Snicket house is just the place." Lemony's head jerked up and he threw his chips across the table into the middle. "The _Snicket_ house? As in E's house?" Olaf shook his head debating over the game. "Nah, I couldn't do that. It's Ophelia and Oswald's." Lemony nodded and spoke, "Why did you two leave it in the first place?" Olaf sighed and drew another card. "Violet got caught by the banker. He saw her...um tattoo and chased us away. He won't be a problem though. You'll come live with us won't you two? We've got dozens of rooms."

Lemony made a strange glance towards me and I blushed a bit. No one seemed to notice. "So..." Violet asked not even paying attention as Lemony played his turn out. "Who's Ophelia and Oswald? I would assume they're your parents, Olaf." He nodded stiffly. I turned to explain, "Side by side were two grand houses. One of which was Ophelia and Oswald's. The other was Harvey and Irene's." Violet's eyebrows scrunched up together. "What happened to that house? Ours is the only one around there..." I glanced at Lemony and Olaf. Her husband answered her question, "There was...the schism. And your parents, newlyweds at the time, weren't happy about it. The two people who had caused it were isolated...in that house with their relatives..."

He got choked up a bit and Lemony jumped in. "Harvey and Oswald were brothers. They had a sister named Ruby. Harvey married Irene and had twins, Jacques and Kit, and myself. You know this. Oswald met and married Ophelia and they had their twins, Olaf and Omar, you also know this. Well, their sister Ruby married a man named Lee. All six of these people were in the V.F.D. But Ruby and Lee were tragically and accidentally killed by some of the V.F.D. members. Oswald and Ophelia, having been closer to the deceased couple, jumped against the V.F.D. in the budding schism. Harvey and Irene, however, knew it was an accident and stayed clear of the schism."

Olaf resumed where his cousin left off still playing his cards intensely, "One tragic night, the remaining cousins were at the Harvey and Irene household and the...the Baudelaires came in, shot them with poison darts and lit the house on fire. The five of us were already grown. We were off doing our own thing. And...then all of a sudden, we were orphans." He looked down, emotional, before declaring, "I win. I got the goose." He laid his cards down and stood up. Violet glimpsed him grabbing a glass and the bottle of wine and went, "Honey, you know you shouldn't." The look he gave her was filled with so much sadness that she put her cards down and went to him.

We were left alone at the table, Lemony and I, as the lovebirds reconciled in the kitchen. "Olaf...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...it was really inconsiderate." Olaf shook his head putting his hands around his wife's biceps. "Violet...you just...it's...I never talk about my parents. They didn't mean much to me. But the fact that I'll never get to do things with them that I otherwise would have been able to...Like bring you to them to meet for the first time. Or see their faces when they see that me and Lemony are working together for the first time. And asking them for advice over how to handle Omar. It's hard not having them there just for their presence. But I can't imagine how you feel."

Violet wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down into her and they rocked back and forth. "Olaf...I love you." Then she felt him shaking. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. He looked at her in the face near tears. "Tell them...tell them to go home or stay here. I'm going to my room and not coming out." He raced away before Violet could further say anything. Silently, she glided into the room where we sat. "Olaf...he went to bed. You can stay here and camp out for the night if you want. I guess we'll start moving tomorrow or sometime this week. I'm not certain. Goodnight. I'm off too."

As she turned her back, I said to Lemony, "Come to my place and I'll show you my collection." Lemony looked up at me with sad hazel eyes. "Viviette, you haven't felt true heartbreak, have you?" I hesitated. "Not necessarily." He stood up with a curt nod. "Exactly. You can't...you can't control emotion. Viviette, not even you can smother emotion. Not even I can. I've been truly heartbroken since that fateful day. And you know what the real twist of fate is?" I shook my head and he began putting his hat on. "Beatrice Baudelaire, married to Bertrand. Beatrice and her husband killed my parents. But I am still hopelessly in love with Beatrice. A dead woman. And if that's not true heartbreak, then I don't know what is. Viviette, hearts are of glass, and mine's already been shattered."

I knew what that meant as his figure left. His emotions were too distraught to handle my lack of feelings. He was stating what I'd already suspected. The way we were heading already was in a direction he'd long since abandoned. I was young and ambitious and found something in this shell of a man empty from a past love. We could never fall in love. We could never reach happiness together. I couldn't give him what he needed. Our relationship would only be us as friends. And strangely, I was saddened about that. Maybe I'd inwardly hoped for something more. Maybe I'd expected it. But it wasn't to be. And somehow, I was both fine and not fine with that fact. I decided to refer to Violet the next day. She was madly in love, surely she would know. I left quietly.

"Violet! How do any of us cope? This feeling! I hate it! I've never felt it when sober! I can't..." Olaf yelled. He collapsed onto the bed and Violet crawled over towards him. "Violet...can I have permission to give up my manliness for the moment and cry?" Violet nodded and played with his hair, silently encouraging him. He turned to her and buried his face into her chest. She rubbed the back of his head as he wept. "Violet," his voice murmured, "Violet...I want you to...to remind me...to tell you why...why I married you in the first place. Remind me. Because you need to know. You need to know! We are all the other has, Vi!" He cried some more as they laid there comforting the other silently.

Finally, his tears dried up and he grabbed Violet instead of the other way around. "Violet...what did I say?" She answered with her own question. "Why did you marry me in the first place, Olaf?" He took a deep, shaky breath before kissing her on the lips. "I was...I was going to let you and your siblings go that day when you came up to me. I was deciding to turn good. It was symbolic. But...how was I going to turn good? I knew it was a process. And I looked at you, Violet...And I saw good. I saw all of the good I needed to achieve what I needed. I knew it was against all of goodness to keep you. But how was I supposed to get better? Marry a Baudelaire."

She was very quiet. He turned to her with fear in his eyes. "Do you hate me now?" She looked up with tears in her eyes and attacked him with a ferocious kiss. "Oh no...I...I am honored. When I met you before this little arrangement, you made me wonder what defined a good person. And I thought I was too far into the search for V.F.D. to be a good person. I'd done some very bad, but necessary, things. And I think I will always look back and wonder if I'm a good person. I fell in love with the man who killed my parents. That has to be a tally mark under bad. No offense of course. But having you see me as the best person you had at disposal...and I think I've done a fairly good job at changing you. You are practically a different person."

Olaf looked at her for a long time before smashing his lips to hers passionately. Her fingers made their way to his hair and he gripped her hips. They continued kissing as if Olaf hadn't just had a nice weep. As if they didn't know Lemony and I could've still been in the house. As if the world was just theirs for the moment. Violet began moving her hand down to his chest and to _his_ hips. That was when Olaf jerked away and planted himself at the end of the bed. Violet got hold of her breath before crawling over towards him. "What happened this time, Olaf?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "Would a good person take advantage of you like that?" Violet rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "It's not taking advantage of me if I give you full and honest consent. Which I do, by the way. You're my husband. Have been for quite a while now. Don't you think that a nineteen year old can give consent to her husband without either of them becoming bad people?" Olaf shook his head. "But this is different. This is me taking away all of the innocence that I adore. This is you being subject to something you don't yet understand."

Violet angrily said, "I know what sex is, Olaf. I'm not that naive. I've had some experience with boys. Not too much, but enough. And I think that you're having an especially difficult time resisting it." Olaf buried his head in his hands. "Violet...please don't make me. I won't be able to look in a mirror again." She sighed, annoyed a bit, before purring, "Alright, darling. Let's get to bed then." They curled up together without anything going on and went to bed unceremoniously.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Violet and Olaf moved into their new old house. Lemony and I promptly followed and moved into two different wings of the house. Violet and I began investigating the science behind the sugar bowl while Lemony and Olaf studied background information in the library. I figured now was the best time. "Violet, how did you know you were in love with Olaf?" She nearly dropped her sample. Her jaw dropped, she lost her breath, and her hands began shaking. She met eyes with me after she composed herself. "Why are you asking, Viviette?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

I looked towards my work and answered quietly, "I've been wondering lately..." Violet narrowed her eyes and continued working. "This is Lemony, isn't it?" I nodded like a child. She put up her utensils momentarily and removed her goggles to look at me straight-on. "Do you love him?" I hesitated. "Do you want to love him?" I finally nodded and a sad smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Viviette..." I removed my goggles as well. "I ask because I'm not sure. Even if I were, I'm not certain he would...reciprocate the feelings..." Violet nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm not exactly sure why you asked me that question." I searched for an answer. "You don't love Olaf?"

She nodded and replied, "Of course I do. But it's hard for me because I didn't really know per se. I hated him for four years, Viviette. Bitterly hated him. Then all of a sudden, I was married to him. Slowly, the feelings appeared because he was a changed man. Compassion came first. Then love. We're still missing pieces, Viviette. But when you begin loving someone, you get tingly thinking about them. You always want to be around them. Nothing will stop you from protecting them as much as possible. You just want to hug them for the rest of ever and would give them anything they'd ever need." Her eyes were wide as saucers. "Do you love him?" After another pause, I nodded vigorously. "I do believe that I do." Her sad smile appeared once more. "Does he love you?" I shook my head. "I don't think so. And if he did, he's still in love with your mother." Violet began putting her goggles back on. "Sounds like you two have plenty to talk about tonight. He's in Room 5B if you wish to speak without us. We'll stay out of the way."

Later that night, after dinner together, Violet and Olaf went to bed. Lemony finally retired and I got a shot of whiskey to prepare me. I also smoked four cigarettes before going up, but I know I was just stalling. Finally, I walked to the B Wing and headed for the fifth door. I stood in front of it for a long time before finally knocking five times. Lemony opened it in just his pants and an undershirt. I looked away at first until he asked, "What do you need Viviette?" I was finally able to look him in the eye and replied, "We need to talk..." He invited me into his room and I didn't even glance at it. My eyes were only on him. "What do you want to talk about, Viv?" He seemed as anxious as I felt. "Let me make some-" "I love you," I blurted.

Silence filled the room as soon as the words fell out of my mouth. I steadied myself for the worst. Lemony just rubbed his face and opened and closed his mouth. "Viviette...You really don't like making things easy do you?" He sank down into the couch with a long, drawn out sigh. I stayed standing just in case he threw something at me, or threw me out. Finally, he laughed a bit. "You don't love me, Viv." I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes, I do, Lemony. It's okay if you don't but I thought you deserved to know..." He laughed once more and looked me in the eye. "You only think you love me. You're nineteen; you don't know what love is. Not in the slightest."

Tears filled my eyes and I came closer to him. "I love you, Lemony. I asked Violet how to be sure. Everything she said described my feelings for you exactly. I love you. Oh I just want to say it again and again." He gazed out the window. "I thought I told you not to love me. I thought I informed you that nothing good would come out of it. I'm a broken man twice your age." Tears fell freely. "None of that matters. I love you. Do you love me?" He abruptly stood up, frightening me a bit. He paced around a bit before saying, "I have loved you for a while now. It's a betrayal to Beatrice and a disservice to you. I wish you'd stop loving me. I can't give you anything. Please stop loving me..." His eyes pleaded to me and I had to think a bit.

"Lemony, we both love each other, and we're letting ourselves get in the way of that. Why can't we just accept it like Olaf and Violet did? I know you loved Beatrice. I know she created a sad man out of you, but you can still love again. You can feel happy again. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. She loved you and then loved another man. You can do the same. Also, you won't be ruining me. It's not a disservice to me at all. I'd rather love someone and realize it's not working than to not love someone and realize that it is! Lemony, I love you. You love me. But if this isn't going to work out, if you're not going to try, if you won't let yourself love me..."

He kissed me then. I'm not exactly sure what made him do it. It could've been a multitude of things. I was glad he did it no matter the reason. I thought about Omar. I hadn't love him. I knew that for sure. He may have loved me, but I wasn't sure he had the capacity to do so. We'd kissed, we'd had sex. We had never made love. There was no emotion behind what we did. Just raw body movements. However, what me and Lemony did that night was love making. I shan't go into details because this isn't our story, but it was blissful. I loved it and I loved him.

While Lemony and I slept in wrapped in each other's arms, Olaf and Violet spent time investigating things in the library and the lab. She didn't get very far without her partner and the same applied to Olaf. So they spent breakfast and the hours afterward together just enjoying the other's company. "How many women have you loved?" Violet asked her husband. He continued playing with her hair and responded, "Kit. I'm still not quite sure if love was what it was, but that's all I can think of. What about you?" Violet shook her head. "No one but you." He smiled and kissed her lips. That was when Lemony and I walked in, together.

Sly smirks hit both of their faces as we awkwardly faced them. Fortunately, I had changed from yesterday's clothes to a new outfit so things weren't so obvious. "You two missed breakfast. Why was that?" Violet asked suggestively. Lemony answered, "We got a bit caught up." "Together," Olaf spoke. We nodded cautiously as Violet sat in Olaf's lap. "Together? Were you two _really_ close?" The married couple burst out laughing as Lemony and I blushed. We both sat down, in two different chairs unlike the other two.

"So it's a real thing now?" Olaf asked. We nodded and Lemony said, "After much consideration, we're going to see how it goes." Violet whispered something into his ear and they giggled once more. I was getting progressively more angry at them. I finally lost it when I saw a little hand motion from Olaf. "It's not like you two haven't had sex before!" They both went white as ghosts and Violet ran away. Olaf glared at the both of us and went after her. Lemony patted my hand as to make me feel better, but it honestly didn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Well, that was quite unexpected..." Lemony spoke as he turned to me. I was still steaming so I growled, "Why are emotions just running rampant in this house? Maybe if we talked to each other these things wouldn't happen!" I walked outside and began smoking a cigarette. Lemony joined me and grabbed my waist to him laying his head on my shoulder.

"Violet, what has gotten into you?"

"How are we even remotely a married couple in love if we can't show absolute affection. Not to bring personal matters into this, but I don't want to die a virgin. Nor do I want to give up my chance for children!" She immediately bit her lip. Olaf grabbed her hand and pushed her against the hallway wall. "Is that what you're worried about? Never having kids?" Violet nodded with tears filling her eyes. "I always dreamed of kids before this entire situation. I hoped that if we made it out alive that I would one day raise a family with kids running around and I'd grow old to see my grandchildren and they'd all be safe from fires...Why is that such a fantasy Olaf?" she screeched.

Olaf grabbed her close to him as she sobbed. "Violet...Violet, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you mentioned this before?" Grasping his shirt, she gazed him in the eye, "I know that's not what you want..." Attempting to get away from him, she pushed him and started down the hall. Being quick on his feet, Olaf grabbed her waist and pulled her waist to him once more. "Violet, listen to me. We have to talk about this now. I have never thought of what I wanted...But what...what if we did have a child? And I...passed before he was even aware I was there? Imagine if only one of your parents had died in that fire. Imagine that pain, Violet!"

Violet burst into tears once again and a few tears slipped out of Olaf's eyes. "Come on, Violet...We mustn't dwell. Come..." He led her to the bedroom and attempted to console her. "We'll figure it out...Just calm down." Violet hit him repeatedly on the chest. "Don't tell me to calm down when the only reason we can't have that is because you're not man enough to do anything!" She had a brief moment of remorse in her eye before she turned around and began pulling her hair up in her hair ribbon. "You're so impossible! That's not the only reason we don't have kids!"

"So because you're a bit older, huh? Or is it because I look too similar to my mother? Or is it because you're scared?..." Olaf felt all of the goodness he built up melt away as the next words fell out of his mouth. Villainous thoughts rolled around his head. His arm lifted above his head and landed a few inches beside Violet's face. Finally, he yelled, "Shut up, Orphan!"

Violet left the house out the door I was sitting by. "What happened?" Lemony called after her. "Ask your cousin!" she screamed. Not knowing where she was going, I sighed and said, "You get her, I'll get him, okay?" Lemony nodded to my words and retreated from the porch to Violet, running out of breath from the pace. I put out my cigarette and walked inside. "Olaf?" I found him in his bathroom with water dripping down his face. "Olaf, what happened?" Muffling sobs and dropping his shoulders, his response was, "Violet got mad because she wants kids and I don't want to give them to her. I may have...brought up some memories from before..."

I nodded, pursing my lips. "Well that's a jerk move." Olaf angrily flared his nostrils at me before deflating once more. "Well that's obvious. What am I going to do? She won't be able to forgive me now." I lit another cigarette and propped myself up on the counter top. "Well she's pissed right now. I think she needs some time. Well so do you, I suppose." He pounded his fist near where I was sitting. "Viviette...you are riding on my last nerve. Maybe you should just go." Grinning around my cigarette, I answered, "I will. But listen closely to this. I've never seen someone so young so in love before. I've also never seen someone so pissed look so miserably in pain. I've also never seen a villain change his ways so quickly and completely. Even with a slip-up or two. Keep that in mind."

Violet had finally taken a moment to fall on the asphalt. Lemony finally caught up and said, "Violet, you're being quite irrational right now." She sputtered and jumped up. "No. No, I'm not. He hasn't changed as much as I thought he had. He's still unbelievably selfish only thinking for what's best for him. He thinks he can just bend me to his will under the disguise of love. I'm not having it. Lemony...he called me...he called me Orphan again." Sadly sinking the the ground, Violet was greeted by Lemony. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. "You have to give him some credit. He's been such a good husband up until now, has he not?" She muttered that he had and Lemony heard hope. "That's what I thought. Everyone makes mistakes. And I believe this one is on the both of you."

"How would _you_ know?" she snarled at him. At this, Lemony stood up once more, putting his hands into his pockets, and staring towards the sky. "I know a lot more about life and love than you do Violet. But sometimes I'm wrong. Most times I wish I were wrong. I don't wish that now. You can keep running away and continue being angry. But that's not going to get him back. I wish I hadn't done exactly as you just did with Beatrice. You wouldn't even be facing this if I hadn't." He walked away as Violet digested it and tried suppressing her anger.

Lemony and I had left in the middle of the night and the married couple had slept in different rooms. Olaf was a blubbering mess and Violet was as angry as a hornet. We were gone for a week. The day before we came home, Violet was taking her anger out on the hardwood floor below her feet as she sat on the ugly green couch. Olaf decided he could no longer take this and sauntered into the living room where she sat. Hearing his cane hit the floor she had previously been abusing, she darted and started up.

"How dare you." Violet spat in the direction of her husband. "How...how _dare_ you! I can barely stand to look at you." Angry tears filled her eyes. "Why would you do this, Olaf?! How can you continue to say that?" Olaf shouted back, "I don't see why you can't understand that it was a simple mistake!" "That doesn't mean you didn't say it!" Violet countered. "So I slip up one time in three years and-" "And what?!" Violet screamed back at him. Olaf stomped around. "You're being _utterly impossible_!"

"I'm being impossible? _I'm_ being impossible? Take a look in a mirror, dear! Because you are the most stubborn, most impossible, most hateful human beings-" Olaf screamed back, "You're not much better calling me those names!" Violet stuck a finger in his face. "I don't know why I ever fell for you!" Olaf rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I thought you were a good person! Better yet, I don't know why I'm arguing with a teenager!" Violet's finger dropped and she backed away. Olaf went to pull her back to look at him when she spoke calmly, but filled with rage, "I wish I had been with my siblings when they died."

They stared at each other in raw anger for a while. Violet then rammed her lips against his and his hands ruffled in her hair. Suddenly, he began kissing her jaw and cheekbones before retiring to her neck and ear. Quickly, he raced over to the couch and she threw them down on it with her sitting over his body. Olaf's hands veered to Violet's hips and he felt them rocking above him. "Olaf..." she whispered into his ear. He stopped abruptly in the middle of his hands moving to her stomach.

"Please...Olaf, not this again..." He stood up and swept her up in his arms. "No. It's the fact that I hate that stupid green couch. We're going to the bedroom," he murmured huskily. Finally, they reached the master bedroom. He threw her down and began doing as he had done on the couch before. They were both panting as Olaf paused momentarily. "Olaf, please keep on. Don't leave me hanging..." Violet spoke in between pants. Her partner simply shook his head and responded, "Let's take it slow so you're not hurt in the process."

She finally nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled her topskirt off. Finished with those two, Olaf started on her corset (which took quite a lot of time because of the one Violet happened to be wearing). Finally, Olaf was left with his undershirt and underwear and Violet with her chemise and panties. "God you're gorgeous," he moaned. Violet grabbed his shirt and ripped it out of frustration as Olaf pulled her chemise off. "Lord help me," he muttered gazing at her chest. Violet rubbed his chest and the scars she had helped heal. They both had so many scars.

He caressed her stomach, hip bone to hip bone, where a deep scar was. "Did I?..." he asked cautiously. Violet nodded, biting her lip. "When you threw that dagger at Klaus..." Sadly, he resumed gazing at her lovely body. He kissed a burn wound on her outer thigh and she shivered. Finally, she spoke into his ear, "I'm ready. Are you?" She slid off his underwear as he grabbed her panties. "Oh god," he moaned. She attacked his lips with hers and he rolled over her. He caressed her entire body with kisses and his long fingers as she moaned and groaned.

She gripped onto his back, hair, chest, arms, everything she could grab. Finally, he slowed down and huskily asked, "Are you ready, my dear?" "Please." He slowly inserted himself into her. Discomfort and pain filled her momentarily before pleasure began. They started off and rocked back and forth. Violet was completely overwhelmed at first but finally just let Olaf do what he knew best. The two of them went back and forth moaning and groaning until finally Violet felt her body go over the edge and she screamed loudly. He finished himself and rolled off of her.

"Wow," he said. Violet nodded. "That was...phenomenal..." she replied. Laying her head on his chest, she grinned up at him. "I love you. I'm so sorry." He kissed her lips and said, "I love you too." A pause arose before Violet asked, "Do you feel like less of a good man now?" He shook his head. "Can you entertain the possibility of children now?" Violet warmed and nodded. "Of course. We need to get the V.F.D. sorted out first-off. Then we can build our family." Olaf agreed with a kiss to her neck.

They laid there just talking and drifting off to sleep here and there. They were completely comfortable just laying in each others' arms without the boundaries of clothes or fear. They had accomplished everything they needed in a relationship now. All they had to complete was the reconstruction of V.F.D. as well as starting a family. Late that night, a storm came on and Olaf lit a candle. They listened to the rain, wrapped up in each other after kicking the covers away. Violet snuggled up closely to her husband. All of a sudden, they heard a loud voice that struck a familiar chord with Violet. "What are you doing?!" the voice of her dead brother rung out from the door frame.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Violet scurried to throw a robe on and pull her husband out of their bed. "How can Klaus be here? Surely I'm not hallucinating! You heard him too right? And of all of the times..." She rushed out of the door and Olaf lagged behind suffering from intense embarrassment. "Klaus? Klaus, Klaus, no please stay. And Sunny? Beatrice?" Klaus had pure, unadulterated rage in his eye that gleamed behind his spectacles Violet had never seen before. Sunny and Beatrice looked in horror as the two of them faced off.

"You're screwing Olaf!" he screamed with no amount of understanding or love for his sister evident in his voice. Beatrice didn't comprehend what was going on other than her big brother was angry at this woman she didn't remember. However, Sunny began to form a strong idea of it. Klaus's intense anger, Violet's fancy robe, and Olaf's staggered walking painted a picture too mature for her years, but close to able to decipher for the young girl. "Violet," the youngest Baudelaire's changed voice rung out, stopping Klaus in his track.

Tears immediately flooded Violet's eyes. "Your voice, Sunny...you've grown so much!" As she raced to hug her sister, Klaus jumped in between the two of them and shouted, "You traitor! How can you hug Sunny as if you didn't break your promise to our parents! Remember how you said you'd protect us no matter what? You just dropped us off at that boarding school so you could make out with your...with your boyfriend!" Violet whimpered before quietly trying to reason with her brother, "You know I didn't break the promise on purpose. Marrying him was the only way to ensure the safety of you three."

"Yeah right, like I believe that," Klaus sputtered. He was now taller than Violet and muscular. If she calculated correctly, he was now eighteen. He had went from a teenager to a grown man and she'd missed it all. Sunny began pulling at his sleeve and said, "Klaus, calm down. She's our sister. She kept her promise to our parents and apparently warmed up to Olaf in the process." She glanced over to Violet for help and her sister dried her eyes with the sleeves of her robe. Violet moved to show them to the couch to attempt further explanation.

"I married Olaf when I was eighteen in order to protect you three. I stayed secluded by myself for two years prior to that. He explained that after marrying me, he gave up villainy and that's why he didn't kill any of us." Klaus muttered, "Such a gentleman..." His eldest sister bit her lip but finally continued, "I got the call that the school was burned down and was vulnerable...he helped me through a lot and has made up for his actions against us in my eyes." She paused momentarily seeing disgust reflected in his glasses. "Klaus...you have to believe me! I love him!"

Instead of the anticipated anger, Klaus showed misery such as he had in the years past when running away from Olaf. "We were the Baudelaires! We were going to stay together no matter if that meant we would meet our demise! We would meet it together! And you left!" At this point tears were filling his eyes. "You're happy without us! You're another whore to our greatest enemy and you're happy about it! You've got extravagance with our parent's fortune and a man that can hit you when you need a reality check. You're happy...We'll leave you two because you are obviously occupied enough without us..."

Olaf emerged, wearing his spiffiest of suits and he came to the scene saying, "Klaus, if you'll simply listen." The middle Baudelaire whipped around and anger filled his face once more. The former villain spoke rapidly, "I love your sister. More than anything else in the entire world. I love her more than every cent in the bank from the Baudelaire fortune. More than every villainous scheme I ever hatched. I love her more than any of the blubbering women I have dated in the past. You have to believe me!"

His hand once more raised to the face of Klaus, now standing at the same height as him and Klaus flinched, reduced to that scared twelve-year old boy in his foster father's dining room. However, it wasn't a slap, but his hand grabbed his face not like one would with a lover, but someone you're trying to convince of something important. Tears filled Olaf's eyes, but Klaus's were dry. "Will you bless my marriage to your sister?" Klaus glared at him on the same level with pure conviction. "Do...do you two love each other?"

The couple looked to each other and nodded in agreement of pure love. "I've only seen love like that a few times. Mother and Father looked at each other just like that...so I bless it. I certainly don't agree with it or believe you're a good man, Count Olaf, but I will bless it for Violet's sake." His gaze turned from Violet's to Olaf's and he harshly spoke, "If you ever hurt her, I will burn you. I will burn you like our parents did..." Violet gasped a bit, but Olaf shook the man's hand and comfortable silence filled the room.

"So, I'll show you to your rooms...if you'll agree to stay here. I know you've probably had a rough journey and you can tell us all about it over dinner. What would any of you like?" While Klaus was still staring daggers at the two of them, Sunny was trying to wrap her head around the entire thing. That left Beatrice as the only one who was actually listening to her cousin and she remained the only one to respond. "Salmon!" her toddler voice rang out that Olaf perked up a bit at. Violet smiled because Beatrice had not changed. "Salmon it is you little sea monster."

"I can't believe they're actually alive," Violet spoke to Olaf as they were making the toddler's requested meal, "I had to completely erase them from my life and try to continue on. They were my sole reason for living for...for eighteen years I suppose. I remember the day they brought Sunny home...oh they've all grown so much. And I've missed all of it!" Tears filled her eyes as she began setting out five plates. Olaf hugged her from behind, whispering in her ear, "It is quite a shock, but one to celebrate. Things won't change except for three more people living here."

"Everything is going to change, Olaf. We love each other. They still hate you because of everything you've done to us. They can't comprehend right now how I could be crazy enough to change my opinion on you after the abuse we've suffered at your hands. As soon as I start looking towards our future together, my past comes rushing forwards. What will I do, Olaf?" He kissed her lips and answered assuredly, "You'll tell them the whole story, introduce them to Viviette and Lemony, and things will start falling into place. You just can't forget how much you love them and how much your life depended on them. It will be fine if you just remember all of that." He kissed her once more as they set to finishing dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Things were very tense over dinner that night between the reunited family. Lemony and I weren't scheduled to be back until the next day so the salmon was shared between the five of them. "Well, isn't this quaint; a villain and his hostages," Klaus murmured under his breath. Violet picked at her food before Olaf broke the silence: "How did you escape the school?"

Klaus jerked his eyes to Sunny and she began to answer to spare him the expense. "When the school began burning, we knew the signs immediately because of our long exposure, and Klaus skipped class and retrieved Beatrice and I. After that, it was the process of trying to get back to a city that was the issue."

Klaus interrupted grumpily with, "It was over twenty miles of dense, moist forest that we trekked. We finally made it to a town that promptly chased us out with bowls of soup and cows. The typical joyous family vacation." Sunny coughed politely and connected the final dots. "We figured we had nothing to lose and called Mr. Poe. We were put in touch with a female who apparently took over our case and she said that she was glad we'd called because she had been informed that we'd perished in a fire. She rode in on a helicopter and picked us up."

"We all fell down!" Beatrice screamed, throwing a spoon off of the table. Violet grinned a bit and Sunny continued, "Yes, the helicopter set on fire and the woman pushed all of us out of it. She died in the fire while we were dropped in the water. We made it the rest of the way trying to track where you'd ended up, Violet. And we eventually found you."

"It just took all of two years!" Klaus yelled. Violet grimaced and Olaf took her trembling hand. "Klaus...please calm down. I can't handle you being mad like this. Does it not matter that we're all safe and together? We haven't been like this in so long, Klaus! And isn't this all we dreamed of when we were running?"

"When we were running _from him_!" he seethed. Violet let a few tears fall into her entree before whispering, "Please excuse me," and leaving the table. Sunny had a tear in her eye as she turned to her brother. "Klaus, all we ever wanted was our family, safe and together under one roof where we could stop running and having to fight for our lives constantly. Yet you still seem to be in that mentality." Olaf nodded to her words and agreed, "Klaus, your sister has cried herself to sleep so many nights over the loss of you three. It's down-right selfish to hurt her like you are simply because of me."

Silence fell upon the table as Sunny smiled at Olaf with her fully formed teeth. "There you go, Monkey," he said endearingly before realizing his mistake. She then laughed like a little kid and finished eating. Beatrice was already done so in completion of the meal, Sunny led her to her room and they promptly slept for what felt like days.

Klaus was still angry at Olaf. "You paid for this house with the Baudelaire fortune, didn't you?" Olaf shook his head and replied, "No, sir. This is a family heirloom. We've actually only used a small part of the fortune. Not even a dent has been made in it. We buy necessities and pay a few bills with it. I really wish no ill intent upon any of you. I threw out my matches the minute I married your sister."

Klaus just threw his napkin down and rushed out of the room and stormed upstairs. Olaf remained there unsure of how this was ever going to work out. He also wondered if Violet would ever look at him in the same way that she had before she heard her brother's voice from the threshold. He doubted it.

The next morning, Lemony and I arrived just after breakfast with exciting news. "Olaf! Violet! Listen up, you crazy kids. I know we left you alone for two weeks, but don't slack on us. We have a meeting tonight to celebrate a new member! Isn't that marvelous?" I called throughout the house. All of a sudden, a toddler comes running up to me and hugs me. "Who is this?" I question Lemony though he seems confused himself.

"Violet!" I shout louder. Instead of his wife, Olaf emerges, looking like a group of people took turns beating him over a railing like a rug and doing a more violent job than required. "Olaf? You look like he-" I glanced at the child before continuing, "Olaf, you look horrendous." He shrugged and grabbed Beatrice and placed her on his hip while she hid her eyes in his shoulder. "Violet cried all night...Her siblings are alive."

"And Beatrice!" the toddler called, revealing her face. Lemony instantly recognized those blue sea eyes as those of his deceased beloved. "You're my niece..." I immediately understood. "Kit Snicket's daughter. Well, hello Beatrice, I am Viviette Felicity Duval. This is my good friend and your uncle Lemony Snicket." She waved and jumped from Olaf to Lemony swiftly for her and awkwardly for her uncle. From then on, the two were inseparable.

Another child, a few years older, emerged and a nervous grin broke out on her face. "The name is Sunny Winifred Baudelaire. Nice to meet you. Viviette, is it?" I nodded and Lemony and I were in mutual bewilderment at how well-spoken this girl of maybe six was. I nodded. "This is Lemony. Your Beatrice's uncle." She shook both of our hands and said, "He's practically a brother-in-law." She laughed and we did too. She was very sweet.

"Where are your siblings?" Lemony questioned. She bluntly spoke, "Violet stopped crying about three in the morning to sleep and Klaus resumed his pacing in his room early this morning." Lemony and I met Olaf's sleep-deprived eyes. Olaf motioned towards Sunny and she pried her cousin out of Lemony's arms and led her away.

Olaf collapsed on the couch and we followed suit. "They showed up late last night and Klaus doesn't agree with mine and Violet's marriage. He's mad, she's sad, it's an enthusiastic emotion event in all honesty." He sluggishly went into detail and then fell asleep on the couch. "I'll tend to Violet, you go get Klaus," I instructed.

One door slam and a weeping fit later, Lemony and I met Olaf on the couch and fell in exhaustion. "I got nowhere." I agreed. "Let's prepare for the meeting though. We'll get Olaf to another room, have Violet napping, and leave Klaus to calm down. The girls should be fine. They may be able to help."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 33:**

In the Snicket's family meeting room gathered the entirety of the V.F.D. It had noticeably shrunk since the last meeting with Omar, who was not in attendance. The majority of the people in attendance were ranging in age from the eldest Baudelaire to younger than the youngest Snicket. Not present was Penny, the pitchfork painter, Sally, the shoelace sculptor, or Hagrid the hazardous hairdresser. That left thirteen veterans total, not including those of Violet's age.

As I glanced around, I noticed that all of the youngsters they had said were at home the previous meeting were now in front of me, ranging from wild ages. There was Hans and Andrew Christian, brothers of an extinct line of exclusive tree charmers. Separate but close to them sat Merriam Webster and Elizabeth Browning who had been at the last meeting where things had been turned upside down for V.F.D. Not far from them were their younger siblings: Merrriam and Brittanica Webster and Elizabeth Browning, Barrett Browning,Robert Browning, and Frosty Browning.

As I looked on, I took in their appearances and whether or not I had known their ancestors. Merriam had eyes that reminded me of the water at Briny Beach: gray, cold, but whispering secrets of eerie proportions. Matching these stormy eyes were those of his sister. The family resemblance was not blaring, but able to notice. While Merriam had curly brown hair that was neatly pushed away from his eyes, Britannica had messy mermaid ringlets that fell to her lower back. Their facial structure (the button nose, thick eyelashes, minute ears, and pointed mouth) all pointed to sibling relations.

The way they presented themselves, however, was strikingly different. Britannica nonchalantly lounged about as she went giggling at anything and everything. Her small features weren't as evident when she was smiling widely at whoever was talking to her. She flounced about in a blue dress obviously showing wear and tear with grass stains and threadbare fabric. Meanwhile, Merriam walked with his arms crossed or in his pockets wearing a blazer and dress pants. He smiled politely but sparingly, pushing his hair out of his eyes at every chance he got. The two were drastic opposites, but were both protective of the other. I later learned that Merriam was fifteen and his sister was eight.

The next set of strangers were the Brownings. They weren't similar in nearly any aspect. Elizabeth had a poised air in her features and mannerisms. She had tall cheekbones with full lips and rosy, unblemished skin. Her eyebrows were strong and arched and she possessed a nose very similar to Violet's small but powerful one. She wore a black corseted dress that reached her ankles and wrists, and covered her collarbones. Her hair was a striking platinum blonde while her big doe eyes were fluorescent green under her eyebrows. She took like a mother to her siblings being overprotective over them.

Barrett was getting along fetchingly with Britannica at goofing off and showing her neat little tricks she had not yet learn such as how to pick a lock. Unlike Merriam, he let his dark hair fall into his dark eyes without making an effort to fix it. What you could see of his eyebrows you could see that they were delicate and feminine. He had a round face with plump lips and a small crooked nose. His entire face gave off a sense of mischief and deceit that he showed when he skulked around, observant to all and gazing where one often doesn't.

Robert seemed to be a clash between a noisy firecracker and a calm forest. One minute he sits obediently next to his sisters quietly reading a book that seemed too old for him, his long black hair falling down to his back in a ponytail. The next moment, he is bounding after Britannica and Barrett tripping over his clumsy feet and his bright blue eyes gleaming at all of the items around him. His chubby face and large eyes like his eldest sister's made him look very innocent, as he usually was. He was very short and had to run even faster to catch up to those he was pursuing.

Finally, the infant Frosty Browning. They said that she was a year old and just trying to walk. She had the deepest pool of golden eyes that glistened when someone talked to her as they would their fellow companion. She looked out from the lap of whoever she was in and talked in baby babble that no one except her siblings understood. The similarities between the Browning family and the Baudelaire family was very striking. However, during the time before the meeting started, the two families didn't mingle. I learned later that Elizabeth was fourteen, Barrett was eleven, Robert was five, and, of course, Frosty was an infant of around one year.

The Christian brothers were nineteen and sixteen, respectively. Despite the three year age difference, they looked nearly identical. Sandy, shaggy hair falling California style over their ears matched their deep blue eyes, more indigo than aquamarine. They had square faces and a pinched nose that matched their rosy cheeks and smile lines. They both carried themselves nonchalantly, wearing flowing shirts and baggy pants with sandals. The only distinguishing factor was that one carried an air of arrogance and disobedience while the other was more refined despite his ragged appearance.

Taking these mental notes, I called the meeting to order. "Okay, everyone. We have some major announcements." I eyed my way around the room searching the new body that was to show up. They hadn't, but I had previously sent Lemony to retrieve them. "The first being a discovery of a dangerous condition that villains are using to kill volunteers. It's called Amymone Amylase. It slowly makes the victim thirst to death from the inside out."

 _"They scare me quite often, cousin," Lemony stated. Olaf agreed with a head shake. It had been nearly a month that Violet and I had been working on this peculiar case. Finally, we came out to meet our boys. "How is it going, girls? Ready for a lunch break?" Violet grinned at her husband before declaring, "We'll have to take a raincheck, dear. We're onto something. Come, come." She ushered them in with her hand and they peered over at our work._

 _She began, "So, we narrowed it down to leather, violets, and cotton. Well, the leather and violet had some correlation, but the cotton we couldn't pinpoint." I cut in, "Then Mrs. Genius over here said that it must've been the sunflower instead. Violets can last years under specific care. Sunflowers, however, cannot. So special measure could've been taken. Instead of a sunflower, use something hinting at that. We then proceeded to find out some things."_

 _Violet interrupted, "We figured that we'd have to investigate other items in the sugar bowl. And we started with the horseradish. Nothing. We moved on and on until finally, we had the poisonous dart and the green matches. And both had a hit on something strange. Something not apparent in typical darts and something that could affect the hue of the matches." I led them to the microscope. "Peer into this magnificent body!" I squealed. The boys followed my order and then shrugged. I groaned. Violet explained, "We found something brand new in these two items..." She bit her lip before dancing about._

 _"Olaf, dear, what is the cause of death from one of those darts?" He stammered a bit before stating, "I assume the poison..." She shook her head. "What are the symptoms of the poison, dear?" she probed. I answered, "Dehydration. Rapid dehydration. And we found that strange." Lemony finally piped up. "What does that have to do with the remaining elements? That's quite typical knowledge for old timers." I raised one eyebrow. "Oh, but not nearly all. The green matches! What makes them green?" Olaf answered, "Dye, I assume." I shook my head and looked at Lemony. "Come on, dear sir, you know the answer! Old timers alike, huh?"_

 _Lemony reluctantly answered, "The gas." I nodded, satisfied. "Good job. Now, what most people don't know is that this gas has the same effect as darts. How do we know? We examined the case files of the deceased. This wasn't just science, boys. Anyway, they both caused dehydration and wouldn't that appear strange since they are both green?" Violet nodded and jumped in, "So we investigated the ties between the three substances in the sugar bowl. My parents were quite innovated in keeping their department safe. And this is what they discovered. Viviette, will you do the honors?"_

 _I grinned and declared, "Medusoid Mycelium, my dear sirs! Horseradish, wasabi, and specialty apples were the cure. But what happens when a schism brings forth another problem? Well, the Baudelaire couple was on it! They found out, like we have, about this strange occurrence in the death files. Dehydration. Sucked dry from a poisonous something. Unfortunately, they met the same fate, thanks to you Olaf." I bit my lip. They were used to my outbursts, but I was quite abrasive and harsh most times. "Amymone Amylase. That is what we have named it. It is a gas that makes contact with your saliva and fast-acts its plan. It sucks up all of the liquid in your body. It doesn't get far before its host dies, but it is satisfied. And what are the cures?"_

 _I pointed to Lemony. "Leather, violets, and sunflowers?" I shook my head. "No, dearie. Violets and sunflowers, yes, but leather was how we got to Amymone Amylase. Amylase is based in leather. Very complicated, very, very boring. But it led us to the dehydration saliva part. And we've tested violets and sunflowers against it here in the lab. Sometimes it works, other times not. We have yet to figure out why. And I doubt we will." Violet and I took deep breaths. "Well?" she inquired. Olaf violently left the room and Lemony shook his head before falling to the chair behind him._

I recounted this to the members and those engaged in science (there really were only two left, the rest were mainly in the arts of the department) sought out Violet to discuss. Finally, Lemony returned with a meek girl with thick dark hair and olive skin to match her feline-like green eyes. Lemony seemed very disturbed and walked her directly to me. "Viviette...did you know that she is from Belgium? And speaks little to no English?!" Panic rose in his voice, but I calmed him down. I spoke to her in rapid French which she replied back steadily and with relief that she could explain herself.

"My parents heard of some mysterious workings within a new type of poison and went to investigate. I was nearly eight when they perished mysteriously. They said they'd successfully cured someone of the ailment and that it would prove to shape the history of the department forever. However, all of their work perished with them and I was shipped to an orphanage. I promptly escaped and traveled throughout Europe. I heard wind that trouble had arose amongst the people of my parents and immediately rushed over here. Any way I can help?"

This girl by the name of Candide could only spoke to me and I briefed her on the workings of everyone involved as quickly as possible. Then, I further commenced the meeting. "We need to welcome our newcomers: Hans, Andrew, Merriam, Britannica, Elizabeth, Barrett, Robert, Frosty, and now Candide. All of them will now take the oath that they will help in our search for a revamped department."

They lined up, undertaking the secret orientation usually reserved for the very first acquaintance with the group and after years of diligent training. However, all of them received tattoos of an eye with the exception of Robert and Frosty. The minimum age was eight, though it was usually reserved for those eleven and older. There was much to talk about and covered as many bases as possible, assigning jobs for those who could stand to help the department in their run. We established that the combined Baudelaire and Snicket fortunes would buy an ultimate end-place for the department where we would all live together in hiding until next resurgence.

I took a glance at Olaf and Violet, hopelessly in love, and nearly forgot that Klaus was hating every moment of their bliss. He took an interest into those closer to his age, namely Hans, Andrew, and Candide. I didn't know, nor did I want to know, about what they were discussing and whether Klaus was influencing them. Soon, however, it was time to dismiss as all topics had been covered.

Klaus left the room with the Christian boys and we didn't see him again until later that week when he entered only to give Violet a tongue-lashing and to gather his belongings. However, despite the negativity he presented, his absence greatly boosted Violet's glad disposition and she became more like her usual self. Things started seeming very good and even better.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

My optimism, though growing significantly at the time, was soon shot down. Many ideas are shot down such as this. Great ideas such as theories of whether the earth revolves around the sun or less-than ideal ideas of using a hot air balloon to cloud hunt. Some ideas are good and others aren't as much. My optimism was the latter. It was unlike me to believe that things would turn out for the best for us in the V.F.D. We still had too many enemies dead and alive as well as conflicts within us. Optimism has never been my best friend and I was never instructed to follow that train of thought as a child.

I grew up a pessimist. When I thought the worst, I was either right, or surprised. Now, at the time of this story, I was morphing into the realist that I would become for the rest of my life. This transformation began with the squashing of this foreign optimism. Klaus had left and that was all positive towards Violet and her development of ideas. Construction of the end-place for V.F.D. commenced with fervor. We were harboring many of the young children at our house because of its enormity and we were all considered adults. However, this excluded Klaus, Hans, Andrew, and Candide.

I was curious as to the activities of these four new members of the VFD, especially considering the fact that Candide couldn't speak English. However, I had to put this all away in order to continue on with our plans for the future. It took a few months, but the dormitories were finally completed. They were named Vivacious Furnished Dormitories, or Dorms for short. It was a simple, expandable design that could later be used as a teaching and training facility for the members of the department that would hopefully follow a success of some sort.

Whilst we continued researching and teaching the younger generation, Lemony and I used our downtime to think of things and spout them out to each other randomly. One day, a thought I had been tossing around for quite a while appeared in my head that I finally voiced. "Lemony, dear, are we simply waiting for a threat to present itself?" The man in questioned turned the volume of the swing music down before rubbing his chin and eyes, not in any particular order.

"Care to elaborate?" he inquired with obvious confusion, or masked fatigue, in his weary voice. "Well, think about it; we're the good guys. We can't attack our enemies, and you know now that we have located them and are observing from a safe distance. But because of our morals, we won't strike first. Therefore, we are simply biding our time here in the idea that they will inevitably pounce upon our expecting members. Isn't that strange?" Lemony let it simmer and continued in that stance for a solid five minutes or so.

"Well, the way I see it is that right now, we are simply living in an environment that is like that of a pre-strike. That is how the department functioned for those many years. A growth period, you could say. When the attack occurred, it was instigated on both sides, but only acted upon violently by the opposition. Right now is the same instance. We will continue peacefully dormant until otherwise provoked. We're the prey; they, the predators." I was not exactly amused with this answer, but simply accepted it for I knew he was experienced in this sort of expectant disaster.

Olaf observed as Violet poured over the books until she fell asleep well later or earlier than she naturally would have. He watched as she poured wine down her throat as if were her last drink that could quench her thirst. He mused over the image of her pacing the floors in deep thought over something he could only gather from mumbling under her breath. "Violet, whatever is troubling you so?"

A million thoughts flooded her head as her husband finally spoke to her about her strange behavior. "I am ensuring that I am prepared for when they strike. I am also ensuring that the younger generation are properly taught. We only have eight now, instead of twelve. And two of those cannot properly be taught yet. On top of that, I am perfecting everything I know about Amymone Amylase because I have this premonition that it will be useful with the fight that is coming up soon..." She drifted off and Olaf's worry deepened.

He was reclined upon the couch in the library as she stood in the middle of the floor, encircled by books in stacks. This was Violet's spot, everyone was aware, so the collection of information had been stored since the library had first been opened. "It's been so quiet lately...We have sights on our known enemies and they seem to be making no plans with each other for attack...It makes me anxious, Olaf. And not in the good way."

He opened up his arms and she finally tore her gaze from whatever item she was staring at so intensely to meet his. She finally accepted his offer and threw herself on him bursting into tears. No more words had to be spoken because this is just where she needed to be for help. Not even the books or her own thoughts could comfort her sore self than her husband's soft touch. She stopped thinking and was relieved for the first time in months.

Violet examined the damage that lay in her husband's wake. It was mainly just stains from the wine and she knew that things were not good. She found him in their room weeping on their bed. "Honey, what is the matter?" Olaf turned at her sweet voice and calmed himself down in a few moments. She remained at the threshold as he scrambled to sit up comfortably on the soft surface shared by the two of them.

"We were tracking them...just for your sake. They just...just vanished! None of us knew how to tell you but we knew you should know. Your brother, his boyfriend, his brother, and the foreign girl...just gone! No radar to track them, no history of mysterious activity, no clue as to where they are!" Olaf closed his eyes to no avail. He couldn't control himself under the substance he had not been in contact with in months.

"We can't find Omar either, baby. He's my baby brother. Of course I care for him. I love him despite his actions...Just like you love your brother even after he called you all those things and slapped you. Of course, he was under the influence...but you didn't know that. The love we have for our family, right? I suppose I understand more now why you and your siblings reacted as you did under my treachery." His eyes drooped and soon his head followed. Violet climbed into bed with him as he cried over his poor misled brother.

We, the adult couples, each had cryptic calendars in our rooms and we kept track of how long it had been from each incident. It was eight months after the entire VFD was moved to Dorms, six months after we began tracking the villains, and four months since we had lost Klaus, Hans, Andrew, and Candide. This very fact made me anxious. By now, Candide, with practice, could completely be fluent in English and with everything she knew about our organization could be detrimental to what we had attempted to build. It was also unnerving that we had lost Omar for the same amount of time.

The four of us had gathered the eight Trainees as I called them for a lesson. I was teaching of the importance of Amymone Amylase and the significance for our department. Violet was helping and seemed off to me. I couldn't quite place anything in particular that was off about her, but she was acting different. Olaf, however, was just as he usually was, and helped some of the younger kids to further comprehend what was being taught. I caught Violet on more than one occasion smiling at these occurrences. Lemony, of course, was in the room monitoring us, but also the others that were in the field tracking. That was when I knew something was wrong.

He turned from the computer and put his hand up with urgency. This is what the kids had been instructed to do as it was to simulate a proper classroom environment. The only one not working with an actual child was Violet and she rushed over, trying to appear as casual as she could in front of the Trainees. "What is the matter, Lemony?" He adjusted his glasses and whispered in her ear. I was watching very closely at this moment, practically ignoring Merriam who was asking me questions.

When Lemony completed whatever he had discovered, Violet dashed to the bathroom looking quite green. At this, Olaf was quite worried and rushed after her. I rudely left Merriam, but he was so used to my behavior that he simply turned around and asked Elizabeth for clarification. I walked over to Lemony and all he could do was show me a picture of what appeared to be a crime scene. The Belgium flag, displayed with its red, yellow, and black colors, was draped across a familiar body. "Gunter..."

Lemony nodded very sadly and clarified, "Genevieve found him like this right at the dock he was to be patrolling. She heard nothing, but when she checked up on him to head back to headquarters, he was like this. She said his skin had a green tint and that he was...shriveled in appearance." I understood why Violet was sick to her stomach. This was the attack that had been forced upon us. This was war. No one starts an attack with the death of an innocent.


End file.
